Vegas
by xThornyRosex
Summary: Basically just for a laugh. My friends and I go to Vegas and get up to all sorts of mischief...and bag the NW guys ;D
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hi guys :) Wow it's been a while since I've posted on here. It feels good! Even if I was constantly harassed to write *cough* kissedbynight , itsmeexxx *cough* ;D Only kidding I love those guys really.**

**This is just a humour fic I decided to write whilst bored. It features me and some of my friends, and I hope they like it.**

**The entire story is dedicated to NWA - you guys know who you are ;)**

**Also-please forgive any mistakes. I don't have a BETA and I wrote this whilst listening to Say Anything and Family Guy songs. Apparently it was so loud my brother, sister and her boyfriend were having a disco with my music downstairs xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World or anybody in it. I'd say I own the characters but my friends may have something to say about that :P**

* * *

><p>"Omg we're going WHERE?"<p>

I laughed at the words on my computer screen.

_Vegas Dani :D _ I typed. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I hit the SEND button and I knew that, once the shock wore off, my friend wouldn't be able to either. We had been jokingly planning this trip for over a year and, as I waited for Dani's reply, my thoughts drifted to all the amazing things we would do when we arrived in the city of our dreams. I could just picture us all…. Alex, Sydney and I losing (or winning ;D) a fortune in the casinos. Dani and Sophia shopping to their hearts content, Jija and Mel going crazy for every fit guy they saw…

Smiling, my thoughts returned to earth as I saw the [1 notification] icon on my screen.

Expecting it to be a reply from Dani, I clicked the red and blue button. It was Sophia. _You got the tickets? (: (: (:_

_YUP C: THE CONFIRMATION LETTER ARRIVED AN HOUR AGO_ I commented.

I leaned back in my computer chair and glanced at my phone. I'd texted Cesca fifteen minutes ago, telling her the good news, but she had yet to reply. I felt a frown growing on my face. This wasn't like her… she normally replied to texts straight away, or if she was busy she at least sent a quick _TEXT YA LATER (: _.

I glanced at the clock in the top right corner of my iMac. 11:07

She should be awake…. I sat up and grabbed my little white keyboard, hastily _typing HEY GUYS, I'M JUST GOING ROUND TO CESCA'S. SHE HASN'T REPLIED TO MY TEXT SO I'LL LET HER KNOW ABOUT VEGAS. TEXT ME IF YOU NEED ME (:_ .

I wheeled back my chair and stood to my full height of 5'7. Spinning on my heel, I walked briskly out of my bedroom, grabbing my Death Kitty jacket from the door as I passed.

* * *

><p>Cesca only lived a street away so, after quickly explaining to my mother where I was going, I soon found myself rounding the corner of Adelaide Street onto Green Road. As I drew nearer to Cesca's house I wondered why she <em>still<em> hadn't replied. I was holding my phone in my pocket and it still hadn't vibrated. She _always_ had credit. Her mum was too overprotective to let her out and about without a way of getting hold of her. I reached the familiar blue gate and pushed it open to allow me into Cesca's gorgeous garden, full of colourful flowers of every kind. I could remember sitting in this garden as a kid, inhaling the various scents. My favourite flower by far was the Iris. Something about it just drew me in and it was the only flower I had in my own back garden. Cesca's mum had gotten my first Iris for me for my 11th birthday, when she deemed me old enough to be able to take care of it myself. I'd been so thrilled.  
>I pulled myself put of the past and concentrated on the here and now. I reached up and grabbed the brass knocker, hanging underneath the bronze number 28. I rapped it three times against the door and stepped back to wait.<p>

"Tina! How nice to see you. You haven't been round in a while." Cesca's mum greeted me with a smile.

"I know. I'm sorry Gulvin. Things have been pretty hectic lately, what with our exams and all." I grinned apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know you girls have been working hard these last few weeks." She stepped back into the hallway, "You going to stand out there all day or what?"

I stepped over the threshold and kicked my converse off.  
>"Actually Gulvin, that's partly the reason I'm here. Because of how hard we've been revising lately. We thought we'd do a little something now it's the holidays." I had to be careful now. I didn't want to say to much to Cesca's mum before I told her, but we still needed her approval.<p>

"Oh?" she didn't look suspicious, merely curious.

"Um yeah." I was suddenly uncomfortable. "We're actually planning a little holiday…"

Gulvin raised on eyebrow.  
>"I guess you might want to ring my mum for all the details and things you know…" I drifted off.<br>She just looked bemused. She clearly didn't know just what kind of "little holiday" we were planning…

"I'll do that. You go on upstairs to Cesca."

I nodded and hurried up the stairs without a word, as Gulvin approached the phone. At the top of the stairs I turned right and headed to the brightly coloured door that marked entrance to Cesca's room. I didn't bother to knock; I just opened the door and walked straight in. I was greeted by the sight of Cesca, one of my best friends, sat on her bright bedstead with her knees to her chest, painting her nails in bright turquoise blue. She didn't look surprised in the least to see me; it wasn't unusual for us to stop by one another's houses randomly.

"Tina!" She squealed, rising from the bed to give me a hug and nearly knocking her pot of nail polish over.

"Hey Cesc" I greeted. I put on a mock stern face "Why didn't you answer your phone?"  
>"My phone?" She looked confused.<br>"Yes…your PHONE." I said slowly, like she was an idiot.

She moved across her room to grab her BlackBerry.

"Oh my god. I didn't realize it was on silent. Sorry!" She explained. "2 new messages from Tina" she read.

"Well it's not much of a surprise now" I grinned.

"What do you mean?" my friend asked.

"Just read your texts" I laughed, settling down on her bed and grabbing the charging laptop from Cesca's nightstand by her bed. I lifted the lid, typed her password ILOVEVAMPS and opened up a Facebook tab.

I'd just clicked on Cesca's first notification-a wallpost from me telling her to answer her phone-when Cesca let out an inhuman squeal of delight and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" she squealed, giving me a gentle shake. "Are we really going to Vegas?"

"Woah Cesc, not if I get shaken child syndrome from your incessant shaking!" I laughed, "But yes, we are going to Vegas" I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice.

"YES!" I watched in amusement as my friend danced around the room gleefully singing "We're all going to Ve-gas, we're all going to Ve-gas! Na na na na. Na na na na"

A bleeping sound drew my attention back to the computer. A chat message popped up from Rachael.

_HEY CESC, HOWS IT GOING? X_

_IT'S TINA. _I typed in reply. _AND RIGHT NOW SHE'S DANCING ROUND HER BEDROOM LIKE A LUNATIC. I'M TEMPTED TO FILM IT ACTUALLY ;) X_

A moment later her reply came: _NAH YOU'RE NOT THAT CRUEL LOL. WHAT'S SHE SO HAPPY ABOUT? NOT THAT SHE NEEDS A REASON-THAT GIRL IS HYPER 24/7 X_

I laughed. _YOU'RE TELLING ME? I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HER MOST OF THE TIME! LOL AND AT LEAST SHE'S NOT AS BAD AS SOPHIA :L X_

_YOU'RE NOT WRONG THERE. HAHA SO DOES SHE HAVE A REASON? OR IS SHE JUST BEING A LOONEY? X_

I glanced up at my friend. She certainly looked like a lunatic. She was now rummaging through her wardrobe, as if she was already packing, still humming that annoying song.

_YOU KNOW SHE'S ALWAYS A LOONY ;) BUT THIS TIME SHE DOES HAVE A REASON: WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS! :D X_

"You do know we need to run this by your mum first though right?" I asked Cesca, who had now moved on to finding a suitcase big enough to hold her belongings. Her face fell, but only briefly.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll just buy her something Maddona-ish and she'll let me go."

We both knew it would be a little more difficult than that but I wasn't too worried. Cesca's mum was pretty open-minded to most things and I was hoping my mum would smooth things over with her anyway. I could hear her on the phone downstairs but I couldn't hear what was being said.

"Doesn't she have most Madonna CD's anyway?" I laughed.

Cesca frowned. "Well yeah, but I'll put them on her computer or something. You know she's hopeless at technology. Now, instead of worrying about silly issues like whether or not we're _allowed_ to go, and instead focus on what we're going to BRING. Everybody knows Vegas is _fabulous_. We need clothes to match. I looked her up and down. In denim shorts and a white top with puffy sleeves Cesca looked good, but I couldn't picture her in a "fabulous" ballgown type thing like those you saw rich women wear in Vegas movies.

"You know it's not _actually _like that Cesc", I laughed. Mostly it's filled with touristy people like us in jeans and hoodies."

Before I could go on Cesca had her fingers over my lips. "SShhhh…" She grinned. "Stop spoiling my illusions. I can barely get over the fact we're going. Let me keep dreaming about what we're going to do. And speaking of jeans and hoodies-are you going to take that thing _off_?" She demanded.

I sighed and pulled my hood down. I loved this jacket. It had cat ears on the hood.

"Thank you." She smiled. Whilst Cesca liked fairly bright colours and summery clothes, I was more like our friend Jen Redfern in fashion. Considering we all had different tastes in music and clothes, our group of friends was ridiculously close.

We had a sort of group. And the only thing we all had in common with each other was our love of reading and writing. It was a pretty big group: Me, Cesca, Rachael, Dani, Sydney, Mel, Jija, Jade, Julia, Laura, Eve, Jen and, the only guy in our group, Alex. He and Sophia have a "Thing" going but refuse to accept it. **(AN. SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR WRITING THAT.) **

Out of us all me, Cesca, Mel, Sophia, Alex, Dani, Syd, Julia, Jen and Eve are going to Vegas. Laura, Rachael and Jade are all going to Lanzarote instead. I had hoped we could all go to Vegas together but their parents had planned their joint holiday whilst we were still at school. Maybe we could all go together another year though….

My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket, making me jump a mile in the air. I pulled my thoughts back to reality-you may have noticed that I have to do that a lot xD

I glanced at the screen. 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM RACH.

_YOU DIED OR SOMETHING? REPLY! LOL X_

I'd forgotten about my chat conversation. Giving myself a mental slap I quickly opened my chat with Rachael.

_OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHEN YOU GOING? X_

_TINA? YOU STILL THERE? X_

_GET OUT OF DAYDREAM LAND AND REPLY!_

_SORRY_ ,I quickly typed. _GOT A BIT DISTRACTED X_

_WHY DOES THAT NOT SURPRISE ME? LOL X_

I laughed. _WE'RE GOING NEXT WEEK. THE DAY BEFORE YOU GUYS LEAVE FOR LANZAROTE. X_

_COOL (: I'LL COME SEE YOU GUYS OFF. HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME X_

_YEAH WE WILL THANKS (: I WISH WE ALL COULD HAVE GONE BUT MY MUM _

_COULD ONLY GET TICKETS FOR TUESDAY. SORRY ):_

Her reply came quickly.

_OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'LL TEXT YOU LIKE EVERY DAY ANYWAY ;) THERE'LL BE NO GETTING RID OF ME, I'LL PRACTICALLY BE WITH YOU ANYWAY. HAHA X_

_YEAH PROBABLY_. I typed. _WELL I GTG-BETTER MAKE SURE IT'S OK WITH CESCA'S MUM FIRST. LOL I'LL TEXT YOU LATER X_

_OK_ _BYEE X_

I closed the window and shut Cesca's laptop.

"Come on" I said, grabbing my friends arm. " Let's go and see if your mum is going to approve the best holiday of our lives."

We walked out her bedroom, shutting the door behind us and bounded down the stairs.

"Hi mummy." Cesca said sweetly, a huge grin on her face.

"You're awfully good when you want something." Her mum replied sternly.

I frowned. This wasn't part of the plan…

There was an awkward moment of silence in which I swear I stopped breathing. Everything rested on our parents approval of the holiday…

Suddenly Cesca's mum broke out in a grin.

"Your faces!" She laughed. "They were truly priceless."

"Mum!", Cesca cried. "This is serious! You could have ruined our lives!"

"Oh stop being over dramatic honey. You can go to Vegas." She looked at me. "I've spoken to your mum Tina, and we've sorted all the details out."

I smiled.

"Yes! Oh mum you're the best!" I laughed at Cesca's reaction.

One parent down, only eight more to go…

"Come on." Cesca grabbed my arm. It looked like I'd missed the next part of the conversation. My friend rolled her eyes. "Shopping. Me. You. Now."

And with that she dragged me out the door saying "This is going to be the best two weeks of our lives"

* * *

><p><strong>An Hope you guys liked it :D Hows about pressing that sexy review button eh? you know you want to...**

**Also yummm...I have Celebrations chocolate. If you leave me a nice review maybe I'll share? ;)  
>Even a constructive criticism review might earn you a galaxy one? ;D<strong>

**Tina xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ This chapter is for Alex because he wanted all the SophiaxAlex stuff in there ;D And because he ruined my innocence ;) Also because he, Mel and Sydney would not leave me alone until I finished this!**

Chapter two guys! Beta'd by the wonderful ChemicalAdelay. (Go read  
>her. She's better than me [Her words, not mine. -.-])<p>"A <em>bathing suit<em>? Are you serious Sophia?" I laughed at Mel's reaction. Our brunette friend had joined us in our shopping trip for Vegas supplies. Now by "supplies" you'd think I meant sorting currency out from Great British Pounds to American Dollars, but no. I'd be lucky if I even got the chance to do that before we left. Instead our "supplies" was a whole new wardrobe for each of us. And that was how I found myself in Debenhams **(AN/ BRITISH DEPARTMENT STORE)** with Cesca, Mel, Sophia and Sydney. I was glad Syd was there. She had a similar outlook to shopping as myself: If you need it buy it, if you're in the mood then browse a shop or two. But don't buy 4 shops worth of things on a credit card you're barely old enough to have.

Her and Sophia had come on my request; after realizing Cesca was planning on dragging me **all** round town I had text her, demanding she and Syd drive through to meet us and save me from shopping hell. I'd even convinced Cesc to stop by Mel's house on the way and, after a quick conversation with her parents and their approval of the Vegas trip, we brought Mel with us.

"We're not going to be walking around the Strip in our cozzies." Syd argued, barely suppressing a grin. She looked at me "Or are we?"

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes. "Unless we want to be arrested for indecent exposure then no."

"There are weirder people on the Strip than that" Sophia laughed. "People probably wouldn't even give us a second glance."

"And there might be fit guys!" Several shoppers turned to look at Cesca's loud exclamation. They had disapproving looks on their upper-middle-class I'm-better-than-you-because-my-husband-is-loaded faces.

I gave my best Do-I-look-like-a-give-a-shit? look and raised my voice slightly when I said "Haughty bitches."

Said haughty bitch closest to us gave me a dirty look, raised her nose job and marched off, muttering under her breath about "Children these days….."

We all laughed at her reaction, and turned our attention back to the silver one-piece in Cesca's hands.

"Look, I haven't checked to see if our hotel has a pool yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know, and I promise we can come back for the swimming costume. Deal?"

She gave me a suspicious look. "Deal. But you have to find out the second you get home."

I laughed. "I will Cesc. Promise." I offered her a reassuring smile. She narrowed her eyes but moved on to another rail of clothes without a fight. I glanced at Sydney. She gave me a nice-job-diffusing-the-situation look. I almost laughed out loud.

"Cesca's right you know." I looked up from the pair of jeans I was considering buying. They were indigo skinnies with a pair of lips design on the back pocket.

"About what?" I asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "The gorgeous guys of course!" I suppressed a laugh. Of course…..what else would Sophia be thinking of?

"What about them?" Mel drifted over to us with a light blue halter-top in her hands.

"There's going to be loads!" Sophia squealed.

"Just because we're leaving the country doesn't mean we're _definitely_ going to find good-looking guys." I said cynically.

Mel and Sophia exchanged glances over the top of my head.

"Of course we are, Tina." Mel laughed. " It's Vegas!"

"And we're going to get you a guy on this trip too." Sophia declared.

"You're going to _WHAT?_" If I'd had a drink in my mouth it would have then covered Debenhams' ladieswear jeans stand. "I don't need a guy!"

Mel gave me a dubious look. "You really do T. You haven't had a boyfriend in two months, and we don't think you've really gotten over Ryan."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't even mention that dickhead to me."

Sydney called over her shoulder at us "You know you only need to say the word and I'll have him chopped up and spread across the seven continents."

Cesca just stared at her. "You have no idea how scary it was that you just said that in such a casual tone Syd. I seriously think you may be a member of the Mafia sometimes." **(AN/ ;D)**

"Not a member Cesc – she's the bloody boss. Or at least chief murderer." I grinned.

Syd winked. "You know it," she laughed.

"The point _is_." Mel continued. "We're all single. We're all gorgeous!" I laughed. "And we're all going to Vegas – it just makes sense that we should find our dream guys. You're too cynical Tina, but rest assured, we're going to get you a guy. And he's going to be perfect. In fact, we're _all_ going to get the perfect guys."

"Okay Mel" I agreed, laughing. "But in the meantime could we try these clothes on before Cesca and Sophia find something else to entice Prince Charming with?"

Mel laughed, and we all went into the changing rooms individually. Some **cough** Sophia, Cesca **cough**had more clothes to try than others, but we were all happy with our final purchases when we left the store.

3 hours, 4 energy drinks and countless SOS texts from me to Rachael later, and we all slumped down onto Mel's bed. Between us we had more shopping bags than I could count and we were knackered.

"Well that was…refreshing." Mel sighed in exhaustion.

"Do not tell me you could do that again?" I asked, incredulous.

"Oh god no," she laughed. "I'm not Dani!"

I grinned. "Can't believe she missed this. I'm gonna text her."

Just then, Sophia's phone bleeped.

"Oh, is that her?" I asked, an empty message already open on my screen.

Sophia blushed slightly. **(AN/ OH GOD SHE IS **_**SO**_** GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS :/ BUT ALEX IS GOING TO LOVE IT :P)**

"OH…um no. It's….O2." She finished lamely. **(02 is a British mobile network)**

Mel winked at me. "Oh…like it's been O2 all day? She asked, slyly innocent.

My interest piqued. Sophia's blush deepened to a crimson colour.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just that "O2" have been sending you texts throughout the entire day…and you've been replying. To "O2" Mel teased.

"Ooooooh." We all sang childishly.

"Looks like Sophia may not need to find her in Vegas eh?" Sydney laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Sophia laughed. "We're just _friends_. That's _all_ ok?"

"Fine. Fine" Mel said, raising her hands in surrender. But she couldn't keep the cheeky grin from her face, or her next words from slipping out.

"But he doesn't think so…"

"Ugh!" Sophia threw a pillow at Melanie's laughing face. "This conversation is over."

I noticed she still picked her phone up to reply though…. One look at Sydney told me she noticed too.

I returned my attention to my own phone and sent a quick text to Dani.

HEY, RECOVERED FROM YOUR SHOCK YET? :L YOU MISSED A GOOD DAY OF SHOPPING, BUT DON'T WORRY-I'M SURE THEY'LL BE MORE ;D X

I dropped my phone onto Mel's red bed covers, and went to sit at her desk. I opened the top drawer and got a notebook I'd left there a week or so ago.

"So. What do we need for Vegas?" I asked the room in general.

"More clothes!" shouted Sophia. I rolled my eyes.

"How about we just get you another pair of sunglasses?" I laughed. "That'll make what? Eight pairs?"

"Seven. But I LOVE sunglasses!"

"Whatever. Trust me Soph – we know," I grinned. "Anything else?"

"Currency change" Syd piped up.

I skipped through half-written stories and drafts for English essays until I found a clean page in the notebook and wrote down CURRENCY CHANGE.

"What else?"

Nobody said anything.

"Between the lot of us, we can't think of _anything_?

My words were met with headshakes and frowns.

"Oh well, I guess we're just tired. We can always do it later, when we're all together."

That reminded me…I looked over at my phone. It wasn't lit up. Mel saw the direction of my gaze and hit the middle button to light up the screen. I didn't see the 1 NEW MESSAGE I expected. This was the second time today one of my best mates had ignored my texts. I was starting to feel unpopular…

I cupped my hands together as if to catch a basketball, and Mel threw my phone over. My hands closed around the cool shape.

"She not replied?" Sydney asked.

I checked my inbox to see if it was full, and so not letting new messages come through. Nope. Only 59 messages.

"Not yet," I frowned. "Should I ring her?"

Cesca looked up from her new white evening dress she had bought `for the casino's`. "She's probably just out with her dad. Or her phone's off?"

"I'll ring her, just in case…" I said.

Searching through my phonebook, I found DANI and hit the SEND button to connect a call. I heard the call tone that signaled Dani's phone was ringing. It continued. After about 30 seconds, I heard the familiar voicemail message:

HI IT'S DANI and in the background a muffled AND MEL AND TINA!

SHUT UP GUYS! UM…I CAN'T GET TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, BUT PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME AND NUMBER AFTER THE BEEP. Mel's voice again: ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A GUY!

Three voices dissolved into giggles and then a loud beep was heard through the speaker.

"Hi Dani, it's Tina. We're all at Mel's house. Why didn't you answer your phone? Well whatever, check your texts and get back to us. See ya."

I hung up.

"Do you think she's ok?" I asked.

"Of course she is," Cesca said. "She'll be out with Jen or Rachael. Try one of them."

I started to search through my phonebook again for Jen's number when my phone bleeped and the words 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM DANI flashed up on my screen. I hit the READ button.

HEY. SORRY I DIDN'T ANSWER. I'M WITH MY DAD. WILL TEXT U LATER OR STOP BY URS X

"See? She's fine," Cesca laughed after I read Dani's reply out loud.

"You worry too much Tina," Mel agreed. "Just lighten up a bit"

I sighed. "Ok so what do you want to do now then?"

Mel and Sophia looked at each other. I didn't like the plotting looks in their eyes.

Before I could even blink, Sydney was beside me, grabbing the notebook and flipping it to a new page. She handed it to Sophia, who grabbed a blue gel pen and huddled over the page with Mel.

"So….what we're looking for in our… Hot… Vegas …Guys…" Mel began, writing the last three words as the page header.

I rolled my eyes. My friends really were impossible.

"Blonde!" Sophia cried at the same time Syd said "Brown-haired!"

"I agree with Sophia," Cesca said, "Golden hair is gorgeous."  
>"I prefer dark hair." I commented, "Blonde makes me think of bimbo's. But black hair on a guy is so sexy."<p>

"Well we can all make separate lists." Mel reasoned. "So, for Sydney, we have Dark brown hair. What else?"

"Ooh let's see…." Syd began. "Kind, funny, likes decent music, strong and toned but not too muscular. And he has to be caring. And charming."

"Woah! Slow down Syd!" Mel laughed, "I need to get all this down."

We all laughed.

"So, what about you Tina?"

"Umm….Tall dark and handsome?" I stereo-typed. "Or short, dark and handsome – I'm not fussy," I joked.

Mel rolled her eyes. "So dark and handsome. Least we have a wide selection."

"When I say handsome, I mean gorgeous" I was going to make this as difficult as possible for them. "And great in bed of course." **(AN/ THAT COMMENT WAS FOR MEL AND ALEX AND THEIR DIRTY MINDS ;D )**

"But there's only one way to find out if he's good in bed and I want my own !" Cesca cried.

"I'll test him for you Tina," Sydney winked. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm for sex.

"Melanie! Girls! Um…. could you come downstairs for a minute please?"

We all looked at each other. Mel's mum usually didn't disturb us when we were in full-blown giggle-mode and we'd been laughing and making lists about guys for over an hour. I looked over at Mel but she just shrugged at me; she had no idea what was up either.

Mel's mum was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. She was holding Mel's scarf in her hand with a confused look on her face.

"Is this yours Mel?" She asked. Melanie looked at me. It **was** hers. She'd had it on today but must have come home without it. I hadn't even noticed it was missing.

"Yes...?" Mel said hesitantly, almost a question. "I lost it today. But I just realized."

"Do you know where the man that was at the door found it?" Mel's mum asked. She had a funny expression on her face; as if she was trying not to laugh.

Mel shook her head no.

"He found it in Poundland."

And suddenly I realized what she was talking about. Images flooded through my mind. Cesca and I racing through Poundland. Mel laughing and holding all the drinks. Sophia seeing soft, talking teddies. With TRY ME stickers on them. Taking the stickers off the teddies and putting them on Durex condom boxes. The security guard seeing us and yelling, running after us. Mel dropping the drinks and her scarf getting caught on the corner of an aisle whilst running away…

I burst out laughing. From the looks on my friends' faces they were remembering too. Mel looked up at her mum worriedly. To everybody's surprise she actually smiled! And laughed!

"You kids have such a weird sense of humor these days," she muttered, shaking her head and handing Mel her scarf back. "Now go back upstairs and I'll call you down for tea."

"So where are we all going to sleep on Monday night then?" Cesca asked when we were all back in Mel's room. "It'll be easier to stay at one house instead of having to meet up. _some_ of us like to sleep in," she added, throwing a pointed glance at Mel.

"What?" She defended, "I like my beauty sleep!"

"Like you need it." I scoffed.

"We can all stay at mine," Sophia piped up. "It's nearest to the airport anyway."

"Everyone Ok with that?" I asked, looking around. There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Ok then"

"I call dibs on the first hot guy we see though!" Mel laughed.

"Oh no way!" Cesca argued, throwing a pillow at her friends head.

"Yes way!" Melanie threw one back. This of course started an all-out pillow fight. Soon we were all armed with cushions, pillows, and duvets for protection. I threw a fluffy blue cushion at Sophia and ducked as though it was a grenade, narrowly missing a feathery green one, aimed at my head. When we had pillow fights, it was like World War Three. This continued for a bit until I felt a phone vibrate somewhere near me. I tossed a few pillows aside and shook out a duvet to find Sophia's phone ringing. A quick glance at the caller ID told me all I needed to know.

ALEX CALLING…

"CEASE FIRE!" I yelled childishly, and rolled out of my protective den to hand Sophia her phone.

"It's lover boy," I said with a wink. She blushed and took the phone from my outstretched hands. I noticed she didn't answer it until she'd left the room. I looked at my friends and knew we were all thinking the same thing. Giggling we quietly sneaked over to Mel's bedroom door, the duvets and pillows cushioning out footsteps. Mel grabbed a conveniently placed glass and placed it against the door. She pressed her ear to the other side.

Of course this doesn't work in real life but, because it's a story, and because we're all secretly ninja spies, Mel could magically hear everything that was said. The rest of us had to rely on our super-sonic hearing and pressing our ears so tightly against the door it left marks. But we all heard the conversation.

"Not a lot, I'm just at Mel's house with Sydney, Tina and Cesc. You?"

There was a pause in which Alex must have given his reply. Damn our human hearing.

"Tomorrow? Um…nothing I don't think. Why? What did you have in mind?"

An idiot could hear the smile in Sophia's voice as she said that.

"Yeah definitely. Sounds good. We can get some drinks and things from Poundland first," She burst into a fit of giggles. "and..um…then go watch the movie."

A pause. "Don't ask…..yeah noon is fine. Great. See you then."

There was a rush as everybody scrambled to get away from the door first. I dived into a pile of duvets that weren't as soft as I thought and banged my knee. That would leave a bruise in the morning…

The door opened then and Sophia walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"So what did Alex want?" Syd asked, trying to sound casual,

Sophia narrowed her eyes. "Were you guys eavesdropping?"

"Us?" exclaimed Melanie, "we wouldn't!" She barely kept the grin off her face.

Sophia gave us all a suspicious look in turn but dropped the subject.

"He didn't want anything…just to see if we were all right."

I couldn't resist asking "And you needed to take that outside because….."

Sophia's blush deepened. "I just thought you might want to continue your pillow fight."

Mel opened her mouth to argue, but just then her mum called up the stairs that tea was ready and we filed out of the room and down the stairs, saying no more on the subject…for now. Sophia gave a sigh of relief as she followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table.

An hour or two later, and I walked into the hallway of my own house and trudged upstairs. As I passed my mum's room she called out to ask if I was Ok. I gave her a generic reply and opened the door to my bedroom. Slinging my jacket over the soft computer chair I slumped onto my bed, knackered. I could just feel myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep when I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. A quick glance at the screen told me Dani was calling. I groaned and answered, putting the small device to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up a bit.

A sob came through the speaker.

"Dani?" I bolted upright, fully awake now. "What's wrong?"

"It's my d-dad," Dani cried. "H-he. He says I can't go to Vegas!"

* * *

><p>Le gasp! Shocking right? You know what to do...<p>

Also a note from my amazing best friend and BETA:

B/N: LE GASP! SO ENDS PART TWO OF OUR THRILLING AND EXCITING FANGIRL  
>FEST. Also, whoever Sophia and Alex are just get together already. Do<br>it. ;D Review! :D 


	3. Alex gets some Dani's words

**A/N Salex! Salex moments everywhere! This chapter is for RAWRMeansILoveYou123 because she's been on at me to update -.- :D  
>Also Alex and Sophia because they literally harassed me until I wrote.<br>And itsmeexxx and Danielle-herondale because they're awesome and kept me laughing throughout writing this. Also for KimberKids for the song!  
>Ok so armed with my new favourite song – which is SO SALEX – Best I ever had by State of Shock and chocolate spread on toast I give you….chapter 3! xD<strong>

I literally dropped my phone.

"WHAT?" I managed to splutter out, "You have to come! The trip won't be the same without you!"  
>"I'm really sorry. I wish I could go so much, but my dad said no, and there's no changing his mind. He thinks we're too young and we had a massive argument about it."<p>

I couldn't get my head around going without Dani. She loved Vegas more than any of us! And it was her who I had been jokingly planning the trip with for over a year.

"But…you HAVE to come!" It was all I could think to say.

"I'm really sorry. I so wish I could." There was a pause. "Look my dad's coming back now. I doubt he'll change his mind but I'll have another go. Text me later?"

"Yeah of course. See you later Ninja Panda" **(A/N Don't ask…..)**

Dani laughed. "Yeah, bye Tiger Claw." **(A/N Again…don't ask ;D)**

I hung up. Now that my head had been given time to wrap itself around the concept, my mind was whirling with different ways of getting Dani to be allowed to Vegas. But, short of kidnapping her, I had nothing.

So an hour later and I still had nothing. I hadn't told any of the others yet because I was hoping to have a solution before anyone found out. Then nobody else would be disappointed. But as I looked around my room at the empty Diet Coke cans and the number of pencils I had snapped in frustration, I was beginning to give up hope. Was there really any chance of getting Dani to Vegas with us? We could try the whole "The ticket's already been bought and it's non-refundable" thing but he'd just say we should take someone else….. Ugh. This was about as frustrating as trying to convince Sophia her and Alex were perfect for each other.

I slumped back against my bed. For some reason I found it easier to solve problems sat on the floor in an awkward position. I don't even know why. **(A/N An L reference there that only Adele will understand…)**

Before a stroke of genuisness of epic proportions could hit me (yeah right…) Jen Redfern barged into my room. You may have gathered by now that my group of friends just walk in unannounced all the time, but I hadn't seen Jen since the first day of the school holidays. It was only the sixth day but, for us, that was ages.

"Jen!"

She smiled. "Hey T :) Been a while."

I grinned. "I know, right? I take it you've heard about Vegas?"

"What gave it away?" she laughed.

I pretended to think about it. "Oh I don't know… the fact that you're practically bouncing on the balls of your feet, you're grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Sophia can't keep her mouth shut about anything."

"Well…anything but Alex." Jen winked.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that," I laughed.

"Neither would I – I'm not stupid! So I take it Cesca and Sophia dragged you out shopping to buy a whole new wardrobe for the trip?"

I narrowed my eyes. "So that's why you've been avoiding us?"

She laughed. "Of course. I'm surprised it took you so long to realize it. So what's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Dani isn't here having a heart attack. She practically lives here. What's wrong?"

Oh dear… I could tell Jen was joking but now I'd have to tell her about Dani not be able to go.

"Actually Jen…."

"I don't like that tone." Jen looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Dani's dad won't let her go. I've been trying to think of a solution since she told me but I just can't think. It's driving me mad! We can't go to Vegas without Dani, but there's no way her dad will change his mind. We could always ask her mum, but I doubt that'll make a difference. Oh god. We need a way to get her to Vegas! What are we gonna do?"

"Ok. Tina. Breathe. You're babbling. When you babble I tell you to stick your iPod in and let Panic! At The Disco soothe you."

"I can't!" I wailed. "We NEED a solution to this."

Jen sighed. "Ok, chill out. I was originally coming round to see if you wanted to go out anyway. And now it's not a question. You need it. Now get a slag dress on and let's go."

Slag dress was my term for party dresses.

"You are kidding me? We can't go out when our best friend isn't allowed to Vegas!"

Jen rolled her eyes, already going through my wardrobe.

"That is exactly why we're going. Look at you. You are completely freaking out. You need this. It's under-18's night at Pozition. We're going. End of story." She finished by pulling out a short, black dress with slashes of red across it. "Wear this. Now I promise, as soon as we get back we can work out what to do about Dani. But you need a break."  
>I looked at my friend doubtfully. "You promise we're going to figure it out the second we get home?"<p>

"Scout's honour."

"You were never in the scouts Jen."

"Whatever. The point is, we won't sleep until we've sorted it. Deal?"

I sighed. At times, Jen could be as stubborn as Sydney.

"Deal."  
>Grabbing the dress, I gave my phone to Jen and told her to invite Jija, eve and Sophia. If I was going to have a good time tonight, I may as well have it with my friends.<p>

Queuing up outside Pozition nightclub, I glanced at the display on my phone. 21:30. If we stayed for about two hours, and then went back to Jen's, we could plan what to do about Dani and still be in bed for twelve. Noon. Oh well.

The line moved forward a bit. We were nearly at the front now and I smiled at Jen. It _had _been a while since I'd gone out. She grinned back at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I love your dress Eve, by the way." Jen said.

I looked our friend up and down. In a black strapless dress to fell to just below the knee, and set her blonde hair off nicely, she did look brilliant.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," I commented. "And I love your heels!"

Eve laughed. "Thanks guys. I like your dresses too."

I glanced at Jen. She had borrowed one of my dresses instead of going home, to save time. And, being the Scene Queen that she is, it was the most alternative one I owned. A Hell Bunny fifties style design with red and black lace. A red satin ribbon wrapped it's way around the bodice and tied at the back, in a corset fashion. Red heels with black bows on completed the outfit, along with a blue cross on a black choker, that highlighted the streaks in her hair. She looked like a polar opposite of Jija, standing next to her. Our other friend was in a black playsuit with bright flowers patterned on it and a matching headband.

Just then the line moved forward so that we were at the front. Jija and Eve stepped forward to pay and, rolling her eyes, Jen grabbed Sophia's arm. I grabbed Alex's and we each dragged them forward. They had been too busy flirting and, in Sophia's case, giggling, to notice we were now at the front. Sophia blushed and quickly engrossed herself in sorting through her silver sequined clutch, that matched her dress. Alex just laughed. You may have guessed he's cocky as hell.

Once we had all paid and gone inside, Jen grabbed my arm and lead me to the packed dance floor. She claimed I needed to "unwind". I could do that. Joining the throng of dancers raving to music I couldn't even name, I realized I was actually having a good time. I was with my friends, at a club, and we could just leave our worries behind us until we got home. I saw Sophia sneaking off to a seating booth with Alex and smiled. Those two thought we didn't notice… It was funny actually.

I lost track of time as Jen, Eve and I danced our way through song after song. We hadn't seen Alex and Sophia since they wandered off to "find a seat" but we had the feeling they didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hey let's go find Sophia and Alex!" Khadija had to yell to be heard over the music. Ok so _some _of us had a feeling they didn't want to be disturbed…

"Um…I think they might want to be alone!" Eve laughed, still shouting to be heard.

"What?" Jija replied.

"I THINK THEY – oh never mind." Eve shook her head and let Jija lead the way over to the seats. Jen just shrugged at me and we followed on.

"Whew. It's boiling over there," Jija exclaimed as she lowered herself into a seat next to Sophia. Our dark haired friend was blushing (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately…) and she scooted slightly away from Alex. Three guesses what they were doing…

"Hey!" Sophia sounded over-enthusiastic and waaay too innocent. She adjusted her silver dress at the straps and deliberately didn't meet Alex's eye. Okay make that two guesses… ;)

And again, Alex just laughed that hey-I-know-I'm-brilliant-just-because-I'm-a-total-genius-and-everybody-loves-me laugh.

"We…uh…got you drinks!" Sophia said brightly, obviously trying to draw our attention away from what we were all thinking.

"Yeah we'd have brought them over to you but we were...uh…busy," Alex laughed.

Sophia's face turned an even deeper shade of red **(A/N Am I the only one who's thinking that she is blushing a hell of a lot in this story?)** and she hit Alex on the arm.

"We just didn't think you'd want your dancing interrupted."

"It's you two that didn't want to be interrupted by the looks of things," Eve muttered under her breath so that only I could hear. I winked at Sophia to let her know she wasn't fooling us, and sat down to have a drink.

**(A/N I was rushed to update here so I'll have to skip the rest of the club stuff. We danced, drank and Alex and Sophia continued with their…um…talking ;) )**

"Okay, I have to admit – tonight was fun. Thanks Jen."

"It's ok." My friend smiled back at me. "It's been too long since we last did that. We were sat in her room, and Sophia was downstairs "saying goodbye" to Alex.

Just then the door opened and she walked into the room. Looking very flushed I might add, she collapsed onto the bed.

"What a night!" She sighed.

"Yeah, because you spent so much time dancing…or were you using your energy on other things?" Jen teased.

Now I imagine Sophia blushed, simply because it was clear what Jen meant, and she seems to blush a lot in this story.

I laughed as she continued, "You didn't wear yourself out talking either – in fact you barely said anything all night."

"Hhmmm….. Perhaps because she was using her mouth for other things?" I suggested laughing. A pillow was then thrown at my head from the direction of Jen's bed. "SO immature," I mocked.

Sophia just stayed silent, and I decided to leave it at that. We could tease her more in the morning. Right now we had more important things to use our brains for.

"So. What are we going to do about Dani?"

**A/N Haha I am so dead when Sophia reads this. Sorry I took so long Alex! Hope I made up for it with the Salex moments ;)  
>And, just to embarrass my friend more, if you think Sophia and Alex should get together then please mention it in your review ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sooo. It's seven o'clock in the morning. I've been awake for 24 hours with no energy drink and nobody's online. Figured I'd better write xD**  
><strong>This chappie is dedicated to the amazing ChemicalAdelay :)<strong>

**She's been whining at me that she's not in the story so here's to you Adelay ;D And our unborn children that are going to marry each other.**

* * *

><p>"Ummm…kidnap her?" Sophia suggested from her position on the bed.<p>

I sighed. "Been through this already Sophia…we can't just kidnap one of our best friends without her parents realizing she's gone!"

We'd been lounging in Jen's room for half an hour, thinking up ways of helping Dani. We'd had everything, from planting a robot Dani in her room, to faking her death. Nothing seemed to be plausible. I was leaning against Jen's bed frame, and had been in this position since we arrived; I was starting to get a cramp in my neck. Jen was laying on the floor, Eve curled up on the bed next to Sophia and Jija was half-asleep in the computer chair.

We were all still in last nights clothes, and we were starting to give up hope about Dani.

"Ugh. That's it. I need music!" Sophia cried, rising from Jen's bed to grab the black laptop resting on the floor. Stiffly, I turned my neck to watch as Sophia logged in and opened iTunes. A minute later and Rihanna was blaring out of the speakers. At three in the morning…

"Jesus Sophia, turn it down! Do you want to wake the whole house?" Jija asked wearily.

The volume was turned to a more reasonable volume. I sighed. All the music in the world wasn't going to help us.

"Mind if I check Facebook?" I asked Sophia. I hadn't been on in a while, and I needed to double check everything with Julia about Vegas. She was the only one I hadn't seen or spoken to since I first told her we were going, and I needed to let her know what was happening.

"Sure." She handed the laptop over to me and I opened a Facebook tab to log in. Before I could type my password in, however, a Skype window jumped up at me, urging me to log in. I typed my Skype name and password and waited to see who was online. Laura, Rachael, Julia and Jade were online. I was grateful Dani wasn't. Normally she and I stayed up all night talking, but I didn't much feel like teling my friend we hadn't thought up a way of getting her to Vegas with us yet. I returned my attention to Facebook and finished signing in. I had 16 notifications. Ugh. As I started to go through them all, giving generic replies I didn't really think about, to wall posts and photo comments I realized that we were leaving for Vegas in three days (it was technically Saturday) and we still didn't have a plan. Nobody interesting was online. I closed Facebook and was about to hand it back to Sophia, when two things happened at once.

One, the song Best I Ever Had started to play and Sophia narrowed her eyes at me.

Two, I got a Skype message.

_Now I know I messed up bad, you were the best I ever had. I let you down in the worst way, it hurts me every single day._

"Oh that song just happens to come on?" Sophia asked dubiously.

"What are you talking about? iTunes works in alphabetical order. You put Rihanna on. R. Next is S. State of Shock. It's not like I made it play!"

"Get over it Sophia. Ups or downs you and Alex are made for each other. Just getoderalweady." Eve's voice was muffled by the pillow covering her face. The pillow in Sophia's hand.

"Sophia!" Jen laughed, grabbing it from our friend.

Sophia just laughed. "Take it back Eve-y. Take it back or I swear I will tickle you!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my screen. It was a message from Rachael:

_TINA. RING US. NOW._

"Woah guys, I think something's up with Rachael. Either she ripped a ninja picture or the world is ending. Either way, I'm calling her now."

Smothering of Eve forgotten, my friends gathered round the computer screen to get into the camera frame for the video call. Only Jija didn't, and that was because she was fast asleep in the computer chair.

A few seconds later Rachael's face appeared on our computer screen, next to Julia and Laura's.

"Hey guys!" Laura called out, waving.

I smiled at my friends and we all exchanged greetings of some sort.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

Laura's face fell. "We can't go to Lanzarote!"

"What?" Sophia voiced for all of us. "Why not?"

On screen, Rachael shrugged. " I'm allergic to something in one of the jabs we needed to get. Ergo we can't go."

"Oh…that's a real shame." What else was Eve supposed to say?

Julia looked up. "I don't think so," she grinned.

I was instantly suspicious. "Why…?"

Laura's on-screen frown turned into a massive grin as all three girls yelled at the screen "Because we're going to VEGAS!"

"What? Are you serious?" I laughed. If Julia, Laura and Rach could go then the trip would be even better!

"Do we look like we're joking?" Julia squealed. " It was perfect! When we found out that weren't going to Lanzarote, Laura's mum felt bad and so she said we could all stay at Laura's for the two weeks we were meant to be staying. Then Rachael remembered that you guys were leaving for Vegas the day before we were due to leave anyway. Our bags were already packed; so Laura's mum Abigail rang Tina's mum and it's all arranged. Everybody's going to Vegas! Even Joce."

"Well," I began. "Not EVERYO-" but Jen cut me off with a wave of her hand.

We all looked at her.

"Guys," Jen said, staring off into space. "I think we just found our solution to the Dani problem…"

"Explain?" Six voices asked at once.

* * *

><p>Which is why we found ourselves, seven hours later, on Dani's doorstep. By "we" I mean Jen, Eve and I. Sophia was off somewhere with Alex (I'm sure she'd have been here if she could have. She was just…otherwise occupied ;D). And Laura, Mel, Julia and her twin sister Joce, were waiting for us at Rachaels house. The nine AM sun was burning, causing the back of our necks to heat up. That was a real sign summer was here – in England we barely saw the sun, let alone felt it!<p>

Everything hinged on what was about to happen. If Dani didn't want to go along with the plan, we were screwed. We had nothing else. So no pressure then…

Suddenly the door opened and a very tired looking Dani's dad stood in the doorway.

"Morning girls. You're here early." He didn't sound too friendly. Maybe we should have waited an hour…

Oh well, no turning back now. I put my most polite sucking-up-to-parents face on and said, "Excuse us -last-name-here **A/N what with that creepy stalker gangssuck around I don't want to be putting my friends last names on here xD). **It's just…we know Dani isn't allowed to go to Vegas so we thought we'd come and try to cheer her up." Don't mess this up Tina…he has to believe you…

"If it'll stop her stropping around like a baby without it's dummy then be my guest" He stepped aside.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief, I lead the way upstairs to Dani's room.

"I've told you not to talk to me! I don't even want to look at you!" came the voice from Dani's room as we pushed it open.

"Dani it's us!" Jen said, then added in a whisper "We have a plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I'd go into more details and stuff here but SOMEBODY **cough** Alex **cough** is hurrying me up!)**

"So…do you think we can pull it off?" I asked, when we were done explaining the plan to Dani.

She was now grinning from ear to ear. "God I hope so. Don't worry. I have the first bit so covered. I won't be hard."

"Excellent" I smiled. Maybe things were going to be ok after all. If we could just pull this off, we'd all be going to Vegas on Tuesday.

"Quick! Your dad's coming!" Eve whispered from her lookout spot in the doorway.

"SO. Sophia and Alex seem to FINALLY be getting together." Jen said faux casually, in a slightly raised voice.

We all cottoned on to her meaning instantly. Steer the conversation in any direction but Vegas…

"Really?" Dani managed to put just the right amount of sullenness into her voice, as if she still had no chance of going to Vegas, but her friends were cheering her up in other ways. God that girl was a good actress. I winked at her before adding to the conversation.

"Yeah. You should have seen them last night! All over each other. And then when we went to bed at Jen's. After Sophia thought we were all asleep she rang him and they had a nice little conversation."

"Oh?" Dani was genuinely intruiged now. As were Jen and Eve by the looks of things. I glanced at Eve and she gave me a signal to say that Dani's dad was gone.

I lowered my voice slightly. "Yeah. After we made our plans we went to bed. That was around three, but I couldn't sleep and so I heard the whole thing."

Eve started giggling. "So what were they saying?"

I smirked. "The usual. Giggle giggle. Flirt ,flirt, flirt. They made plans to go to the cinema today since last nights plans changed to the club."

We all looked at each other. The cinema was on the way to Rachael's house….if you walked the long way round.

Dani laughed. "Go. Text me if you see them. We need to prepare for the plan anyway. It can be our ninja mission," she added, looking at me.

I grinned. "Sure can. I'll text you later to make sure everything's set."

We exchanged our goodbyes and left. If Jen's plan worked, the next two weeks were really going to be the best of our lives. And we'd all be together.

As we turned to make our way down the drive, I caught sight of two people across the street. Judging by the fact that each of my friends froze, one by one, I was guessing they'd seen the couple too. A dark haired girl and a blonde guy, hand in hand, laughing and walking down the street in the opposite direction. I grinned. It looks like we didn't need to go by the cinema after al. The couple was Alex and Sophia.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Sorry about the rubbish ending. It was hurried. Thanks to Alexander -.-**  
><strong>The good news is – we get to Vegas soon! :D<strong>

**Oh and, if you could spare the time, maybe you could take a look at a poll I'm doing on my profile? It's to prove a point and I'd love for you all to answer it :)**

**Until the next update :P**

**-Tina x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey :) As usual this chapter is for salex ;D **

**And also to Chemical Adelay, who is amazing - go check her out. That crazy girl and our conversations, they always cheer me up :)**

**And I think this is my longest ever chapter too :)**

_**"B/N: Too lazy to edit and ruin your top notch Yorkie humour. Enjoy, kids."**_

* * *

><p>We all just stood there for a minute, not quite sure what to do. They looked happy and, if they realized we were watching, Sophia would instantly turn defensive. However we couldn't just pretend we weren't <em>there. <em>They would turn around and see us anytime now. So I did the only thing I could think of. Shooting my friends meaningful looks, I hoped they understood and went along with what I was doing. I turned to face the door and paused until my friends followed suit. Then I shouted-very loudly- "Ok then. See you later Dani!" and turned around very slowly, deliberately keeping my eyes from where Sophia and Alex stood, as I walked down the drive with Eve and Jen in tow. I couldn't humanly give them any more time to separate and, when I looked, they had.

"Oh my god, Tina! Jen! Eve! Hi! Um…you guys okay?"

Jen smirked.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks. You?" I said, giving Jen a mock glare, whilst trying to hold back a laugh myself.

Alex gave me a look that said he knew exactly what we'd seen, and didn't mind a bit. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured at Sophia who was babbling to a surprised looking Eve, who clearly wasn't expecting to be picked as Sophia's distraction from looking at Alex and drawing our attention to the fact the two of them were together.

"So…should I pick out a dress for the wedding?" I muttered to Alex.

He smirked. That annoying hey-I-know-I'm-brilliant-just-because-I'm-a-total-genius-and-everybody-loves-me smirk. It accompanies his hey-I-know-I'm-brilliant-just-because-I'm-a-total-genius-and-everybody-loves-me laugh. I may have mentioned it?

"Maybe you should…..although you? Shopping willingly? For a dress? To be honest I can't see it happening."

I frowned, "It COULD happen…."

Alex just looked at me.

"Ok ok." I laughed, "I agree it's not likely. But for Sophia's wedding I would! So you want me to help you pick out the ring?" I winked.

"Yeah sure. If you want me to help with that essay, just bring it round mine one day. Maybe wait until after Vegas." Alex raised his voice when he said this and gave me a meaningful look.

"Oh um….sure. Yeal I'll do that." I gave him a "what the fuck" look.

He discreetly motioned behind me. I turned, to find Sophia looking at us suspiciously. Well, not that I could blame her. Alex plus me plus talking. It usually equaled plans for Sophia and Alex to get together. I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Hey." Smile. "So what were you two doing out and about at this time?" It was around 10:30 and, now that I thought about it, Alex normally didn't surface from sleep before noon.

"We were just….."

"Going to the cinema" Alex finished for her.

"Like on a date?" Eve put in slyly.

"Mo! Not a date. Just two friends meeting up. There's an early showing of The Inbetweeners Movie on at Odeon and we thought we'd go see it. You guys can come too if you want!" **(Odeon=English cinema)**

"You're all right, " I laughed. "We're going to Rachael's now anyway. But you guys have fun." I winked.

Jen, Eve and I started to walk off.

"It's not a date!" Sophia called after us."

"Yeah sure. Wahtever."

"Uh-huh. Course not"

"Keep thinking that Sophia….Alex use protection!"

We didn't have to look around to know that Sophia was blushing at our replies. I sent her a quick text.

SORRY ;) IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, HAVE A GOOD TIME :) XX

Her and Alex deserved to be happy together. There'd been some awkward moments, but they'd gotten through them and, to me, that just proved how perfect they were for each other. **(I hope you're reading this Sophia!)**

She couldn't talk about him without smiling and it was obvious how nuts he was about her. They both talked about each other 24/7 , and whenever Sophia claimed they were "just friends" it made me laugh. They'd clearly never read any vampire romance books **( ;D)**. Their story was pulled right from one! How they'd met, the drama they'd been through. Everything! Now we were just waiting for them to realize that, and get on with the Happy Ending.

If I got a penny for everytime they thought about each other…well let's just say – I'd have a lot to gamble in Vegas! Speaking of Vegas…. I started dreaming (as I had done often since buying the tickets) of what we would do there. Images of Casino's and Elvis Presley danced through my mind. Of desert and mansions. And, despite what I said to my friends, I was secretly hoping that this trip would include a romance in there somewhere too. It didn't have to be a love-of-your-life thing, but it would be nice to start seeing a guy again. And, who knows? Perhaps two weeks away together would show Alex and Sophia just how things could be? After all, what happens in Vegas…stays in Vegas ;D.

Maybe this holiday something magical will happen…for all of us.

* * *

><p>"Tina!"<p>

I was jerked back to reality by Jen shaking my shoulder.

"I've said your name, like, four times!"

Eve just rolled her eyes. "I swear, you talk to yourself more than you talk to us!"

Back in my current location, instead of night clubs in Vegas, I looked at my friends in mock horror. "God no! I doubt my head could even come up with the random crap you guys say!"

"Well yeah, but that's just why you love us! As Dani would say."

I rolled m eyes. "Yeah well. Let's just concentrate on the matter at hand. Getting to Rachael's so we can tell the gang that Dani's okay-ed the plan, and to put the steps into motion." We had stopped, and on the last word I grabbed Jen's arm and tried to tug her forward.

"Tina you retard, open your eyes! We're AT Rachael's house."

Bloody hell…Could I have made more of a prat of myself?

"Oh yeeaaaah. So we are. Heh."

Eve just rolled her eyes and, with assistance from Jen, marched me up to Rach's front door. We knocked, out of politness, but there was no need; Laura had the door open, and us inside before you could say SALEX.

"So? What happened? Is Dani Ok with it?"

"Woah, what's the hurry?" I laughed, actually curious about our friend's frantic behavior.

"The hurry IS Sydney's mum is being funny about Vegas!"

Oh god not again…..

"By `funny' I really hope you mean she's cracking Elvis jokes…."

Laura shook her head. "They were arguing over something pointless" **(What a lovely, easy-to-get-on-with group of friends I have. We never argue with our parents AT ALL)** " and Syd's mum just turned around and said that maybe she didn't deserve to go to Vegas with us! And maybe Julia **(Syd's mum)** wouldn't let her go!"

"You are **kidding** me!" I exclaimed. "First Dani, and now this."

"I know," Laura said, gesturing us up the stairs in front of her. "Everyone's up here. So, how **did** things go with Dani? She up for it?"

"Yeah, they couldn't have gone better. She was thrilled when we told her. And she's going to love you forever for this." I finished as we got to the top of the stairs and turned left to go to Laura's room.

She laughed. "It's no problem. I'd do anything to get her to Vegas with us! And some of our parents are clearly a lot more lenient than hers."

And some are clearly as bad…" I added, as we entered Rachael's room to find Sydney on the bed looking like she was about to commit homicide.

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately, sitting down next to her.

"Oh I'm just fine. My mom won't be by the time I'm finished with her, but I'm still going to Vegas – don't you worry." There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Syd. Murder is a **crime **you know?" I felt the need to remind her. "And if you're banged up, you can't come with us. Think about it logically."

"I have, " was the reply. "And I've worked out that if I kill her Monday night, or Tuesday morning before we leave, we can flee the country to Vegas before I get caught."

"And when we come back…..?" I had to be the voice of reason here.

Sydney snorted. "Who says I'm coming back? Vegas suits me just fine."

"Just how do you plan on killi-" I shot Julia a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that she shouldn't finish that sentence.

"Look. Let's all just calm down. Has she actually said you **can't **go?" I questioned.

"Not exactly." Mel answered for our friend, who looked too mad to do so for herself. I noticed Jen and Eve had sat either side of Syd behind us, close enough to grab her should she bolt for the door.

To Mel's comment I said, "Well then all is not lost! We can still reason with her. Is she at your house?"

"Downstairs with my mum." Rachael supplied.

"Excellent. See? Don't all look so pessimistic. Dani is cool with the plan, so things are looking up for us. There's no reason why Syd's mum can't be persuaded to let her go. Anyway you said she didn't even say no. Just **perhaps**. There's a big difference. Be right back." I looked at Jen though, and gave her a "put together a master plan just in case" look before I left the room. Despite my words, I wanted us to be covered.

As I descended the stairs alone, I prayed to whatever gods or goddesses were listening, that Sydney and Dani would be able to come to Vegas. They more than deserved it. I reached the living room door and paused. I could hear voices behind it. Taking a deep breath, I said amen, and pushed the door open.

"Hi Mrs. Again-insert-fake-name-here-because-I'm-too-uninventive-to-create-one." I put on a huge smile. Sydney's mum loved me. "How're you today?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I'm going to do something I haven't tried yet in this story here. If it works out, I can use it in future chapters too. It'll make SALEX stuff easier ;D)**

CESCA'S POV

"This is never going to work."

I looked up at Sydney's words.

"Sure it will, " Mel answered. "You know how persuasive Tina can be. And I don't even think your mum really meant it. She was probably just mad and needed a cup of tea to relax."

"Ppft. My mom doesn't drink that English crap." **(I guess it's just this author and her best friend that drink tea? Canadian's don't appear to like it….)**

"Ok then. Maybe she needed something stronger! But the point is, I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, " I piped up. "Tina's going to walk through that door in a minute and say "Hey guys, everything's sorted."

Syd snorted. "Sure she will…"

Just then the door opened and Tina walked in. She was followed by Sydney's mum.

"Hey guys! Everything's sorted. Just a slight misunderstanding." We all giggled a bit over the coincidence, but we knew our friend's over-enthusiastic meant something else, a warning to Sydney: Swallow your pride and do as she asks. "You just need to apologise to your mum."

Everyone recovered from their snickering to watch Sydney's reaction. She wasn't good at apologizing to people, but this was important…

Her face remained stoic, and, for one heart-stopping moment, I thought she wasn't going to do it. But then she swallowed, grit her teeth and smiled.

"I'm sorry mom. We shouldn't have argued and I didn't mean what I said. Can I please go to Vegas?"

* * *

><p>And so the scene Alex and Sophia walked in on three hours later was very different to the one Jen, Eve and I had. The gang were all laughing and joking, planning for the trip.<p>

"Hey guys, " Sophia smiled. "How's it going?"

Eve recovered from her laughing fit long enough to gasp out "Alex! Need….your…help…..here." She was being tickled by Mel, who had resorted to the lethal tactic after losing an argument with Eve.

Alex grinned. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Eve's eyes widened. "You're…meant….to…..be…man….surely….STRONG?" She practically screamed the last word as Mel ruthlessly continued the onslaught.

"I am, " Alex laughed. "But I'm just as scared of that girl as you are!"

Sophia rolled her eyes, and went to save our friend from the tickling. Alex sat beside me.

"So why didn't you help?"

"Same reason as you," I laughed. "I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Mel and her tickling. Sophia's pretty good at it too. I assume you didn't do anything that would warrant her to use it? Or was she a bit too distracted to tickle?"

He grinned at me. "Of course she was distracted – she was watching a film."

"You know what I mean," I sighed. "Has my matchmaking finally paid off?"

Alex winked. "You'll just have to wait and see.

Now from anyone else this may have been confirmation of a relationship between them, but this **was** Alex here. Mr. Cocky himself. He'd have said that anyway. I narrowed my eyes and muttered something about him being mean.

He just laughed evilly and said "And don't you know it. Haven't you got something to be writing anyway?" **;)**

"Hey guys!" We all turned at Jade's shout. "Ok so we're going to Vegas in 3 days. Sophia and Cesca want to fit another shopping trip in tomorrow before hand to 'get some final supplies' before we go." This was met by mock groans. And a few "In this heat?" 's and "So long as sunscreen is on the list, I'm fines." 's.

"Anyway, we're sleeping at Sophia's Monday night, and going Tuesday morning. Operation: Dani" -there were a few grins at that- "is happening in time for us leaving. Make sure everyone is at Sophia's for 6PM Monday okay?"

We all nodded. We were used to Jade being all practical like that. She liked being organized.

"We got it Jade. Attend the 'meetings`, make the rendezvous, don't be tardy. Check, check aaand check. Now who fancies a Maccies? **(McDonalds)** I'm starving."

* * *

><p>An hour of Salex teasing, Happy Meals (Hey! We like the smurf toys you get :D) and craploads of banana milkshakes later, and we were stood at the bus stop for Sophia and Sydney to get home. Alex and Sophia were at the other side of an opaque, two meters high advertisement, that we couldn't see around, "saying goodbye". Uh-huh. I'm sure it was with words.<p>

"Text me tonight?" Sydney said to me as her bus rounded the corner.

"Yeah sure. I'll let you know how the preparations go."

She laughed. "I'm glad we didn't have to do all this as well for me."

"So am I!' I exclaimed. " I don't think I'd even have the energy for it."

Sydney grinned and got ready to board the bus, currently at a red light just down the street.

"Hey lovebirds!" she called to Sophia and Alex. "Knock it off and make yourselves decent – the bus is here!"

Sophia's two fingers appeared in the world-wide f-off sign, just as the first raindrop hit. We laughed until we felt the rain. I sighed.

"Well it IS England I guess." I muttered under my breath.

Cesca wasn't so understanding. Putting on the most adorable strop face you can imagine, pout and all, she crossed her arms and growled.

"Vegas won't be like this."

Syd and I exchanged a glance.

"You're right Cesc, so how about we dump these guys, and go back to mine to plan tomorrows shopping trip." I rolled my eyes at that last part but Cesca didn't seem to notice. At the word shopping she cheered right up. At the same time, the light turned green. Everyone else had already gone home, and I could tell Syd wanted to get home to finish the book she was reading.

"Oi! Alex put her down! She does have a bus to catch y'know!"

Just as the big, red double decker pulled to a stop, Sophia emerged (with slightly swollen lips) and gave me a quick hug and a hurried "Bye!" before following her friend onto the bus. We watched it pull away, before turning to leave. Alex walked beside us.

"So just what **is** going on between you two?" Cesca asked.

"Cesca! Don't you know it's rude to ask?" I laughed.

"Hypocrite," Cesca laughed.

"Oh shush. So…?" I addressed the last bit to Alex.

He shook his head, laughing. "You two are too nosy for your own good."

We grinned at each other. "Yes but you love us for it. So come on – what's going on?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Oh come ON Alex! That's like saying the Pope isn't catholic. Just tell us." I smiled sweetly.

"Ok then…..we're friends," He evaded.

"Ohmygod Alex! That's such a Sophia answer." Cesca moaned, glaring.

"Aw. You can't make little girls cry Alex!"

He narrowed his eyes jokingly when Cesca added her puppy eyes to mine.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "Well you know how I feel about her. I'm not sure about how she feels about me."

"She loves you for gods sake!" Both Cesc and I cried at once. We looked at each other and laughed; this was the second time today we were psychic with each other!

"No she doesn't. She's said a million times she just wants to be friends." Alex frowned.

"Oh come on!" I couldn't help saying, "Does she **act** like she only wants to be friends? God Alex, you are such a guy!"

He laughed. "I should hope so!"

"Or we've been pretty well fooled these last eighteen years. You never know." Cesca replied.

"I can prove it?" Alex suggested.

"Ew! Alex! Just no. That is such a guy thing to say," Cesca cried.

Alex and I laughed.

"Guess he's a guy then." I said.

"So now that my gender is settled, can we talk about how all you crazy women are mental and say one thing yet mean another?" Alex asked.

"Oh you poor little boy. It's not just us – all women are like that Alexander," Cesca giggled.

"Oh dear lord, what have I let myself in for?" he asked to noone in particular.

"You could always turn gay?" Cesc suggested.

I laughed. "Trust me Cesc. There is no way Alex is gay. Just ask Sophia. Besides, he doesn't suit it. "

"Yes, just ask Sophia," Alex grinned. "She'd know"

Cesca mocked innocent-girl shock. "Should I tell her you said that Alex?"

"Ooh I do believe you're in trouble."

"Traitors." Alex feigned hurt.

"Oh come on," I laughed as we approached his gate. " We're part of the crew trying to get you **together**, not list your many faults."

"Many?"

"Oh go home boy. And think of the many ways you can whoo Sophia. Maybe take her out on a date tomorrow night? You can even come shopping with us tomorrow. We need someone to carry our bags." I smiled sweetly. He just narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "The date is a good idea. The shopping isn't. However if it'll please Sophia I guess I have to."

We were standing outside his door now, and he got his key out.

I smiled. "Good boy. So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. If we're going into town can you get everybody to Cesca's for 11 and I'll pick you all up?"

"Done." Cesca said. " Now nighty night Alex."

"Bye," he answered.

LINE GAP HERE

Cesca and I walked back in the general direction of my house. We had things to plan for after all. Operation: Get Dani to Vegas started tomorrow, and we had to go over some last minute plans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well I finally updated (even though it's only been a few days.) Did you know I had to hide from kissedbynight, , itsmeexxx, x-blackmeadow-x, Danielle-Herondale, RAWRMeansIloveYou123, KimberKids and Obsessed-With-Vampires.**

**You wouldn't think I had so many stalkers! 'D**

**Oh and you also may have noticed me refer to us as a "gang" at one point? Yeah that was specially for gangssuck. Go check out her story children - I think you'll find it entertaining. We did :)**

**B/N : The plot thickens! well it might've. I don't know. I haven't read it yet."**

**^^I love how Adelay just predicts things xD Even if they didn't happen xD Love that girl - seriously check her out - especially if you like anime too :D**


	6. Cesca gets coffee! :O

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update this. I had it yesterday but my sister closed the document when only the first tiny bit of it was saved -.-**

**I also had to shorten it a bit because people *cough* Alex, Sophia, Cesca, Sydney *cough* were insisting I update and I didn't have time to re-write it all. So, sorry for that! I hope you find this chapter amusing though - to make up for it :)**

**As always - TEAM SALEX ;D 3**

**Oh and pardon the language a little here xD**  
><strong>On with the chapter! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>CSECSA'S POV<p>

I woke up early the next day – early for me anyway! I normally didn't even open my eyes 'till the clock struck noon. Groggily (Hey, I said I woke up. I never said anything about being coherent.) I fumbled under my pillow, until I found my target. I pulled my Blackberry out and tapped the screen a few times. All I could see was a blur. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes a little, before squinting down at the small screen again. I had to check my e-mails and facebook…..yes because I'm that sad. ( xD )

Suddenly my phone let out an ear-splitting beep. Ok so maybe not **ear splitting ** but still pretty damn loud for a girl who's just woken up. The display said it was from Tina. Damn Tina for her unnatural sleeping habits…

I read the text:

HEY :) I KNOW IT'S ONLY 9 BUT WAKE UP! I'LL BE URS IN 20MINS SO HURRY UP :P X

I groaned. She expected me to be awake when the time was still single digits? Ugh. Nine AM! In the **holidays**. She better have a bloody good reason for this…

Sighing, I managed to drag myself out of bed and stumble into the bathroom for a shower. My brain was vaguely aware that I needed to go out today, so I figured I'd best make myself presentable. Ugh…it's too early!

* * *

><p>TINA'S POV<p>

I knocked on Cesca's door at half past nine. I was wide awake, but anticipating a grumpy, pajama-clad girl to greet me. Instead Gulvin opened the door and grinned at me.

"I thought it would be you. I doubt anybody else could get her to wake up before twelve in the holidays!"

I laughed. "Is she ready then? Or hidden under her covers cursing me?"

"She's nearly ready – just doing her hair. Go on up"

I smiled and did so. As I got to the top of the stairs and turned right, I was rushed at by my dark-haired friend. She seemed even more hyper than usual.

"TINA! Tina god woman why did you get me up this early I barely got ANY sleep because we were skyping last night I probably have HUGE dark circles under my eyes do I have dark circles?" She stopped for breath and brought her face up close to mine so I could see her eyes.

"Woah woah. Calm down girl! Your eyes look fine. Have you taken something?"

I was almost worried.

"Nooooooo," she said. "I'm fine!"

I looked her up and down. She was wearing denim jeans and a white top with a red rose design on it. She had one sock on and what looked to be a necklace wrapped around her wrist. I looked closer. It appeared she'd also tried to wear a bracelet around her neck, judging by the marks.

You're a lot of things Cesca, but you're not fine." I led her into her room. "Now tell me what's up." I looked at her suspiciously. "You haven't taken anything off that creepy guy from round the corner that's always asking you for a date, have you? Because you know he's a drug dealer?"

Cesca just laughed. "I haven't taken anything silly!"

"Nothing's been put in your drink?"

"My drink is fine," she giggled, gesturing to a mug on her window ledge. I looked at it. And suddenly the mystery was solved.

"Cesca! You've been drinking coffee? You know what that stuff does to you! How much have you had?"

"Oh shush," my friend laughed. "I needed something to wake me up properly after your impromptu text! And coffee works so I'll drink it. Why did you wake me up anyway? I remembered earlier but now I forgot again. Did you just say something about Dani? Hey aren't we meant to go see her today? I'm hungry. Have you had any breakfast yet?" She looked at me expectantly. I knew she couldn't remember half the questions she just asked so I chose to ignore them. This is what coffee does to her. She goes batshit crazy on it. I barely suppressed an eyeroll at how we were going to deal with her in town today. Hell, we'll probably end up arrested! It wouldn't be the first time Cesca's coffee craze got us in trouble, and I still remembered having to smooth things over with our English teacher in year 5 after Cesca first discovered coffee, and decided to tell our teacher exactly what she thought of her. And of her lessons. I'm sure "Stupid waste of our valuable time, taught by an old hag that can't get laid" wouldn't get her any merit points. And that wasn't even the worst of it! I grinned at the memory. And people wondered why I was good at smoothing things over with people. Growing up with my friends, it was a necessary skill.

Back in the present, I looked at my friend, who was currently dancing to music I hadn't even realized she'd turned on. I was really going to have to stop daydreaming so much…

"So, are you going to finish getting ready or what? Alex is picking us up in just over an half an hour."

"I thought he wasn't getting us until eleven?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah he was, but he text me this morning and said quarter past ten. Apparently he and Sophia have a date later, and want to finish shopping early."

"Oooooo" Cesca laughed. She was so childish when she was hyper. Unfortunately, judging from past experiences, the effects of her caffeine highs lasted quite a while. So she was going to be crazy all day. Oh great…

I looked up then to see her reaching for her cup.

"Cesca!" I slapped her hand away, and grabbed the half empty mug. "No more coffee."

I stood up and walked to her door. "I'm going to take this downstairs. When I come back I expect you to at least be dressed properly."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I just laughed and carried the mug downstairs. When I reached the bottom step, I saw one of Cesca's sisters on the phone and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded, before continuing her conversation. I made my way into the kitchen where Gulvin was making toast. She nodded at the mug in my hand.

"What's in that?"

"Coffee." One word and Cesca's mum knew what had happened.

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you even let her near it," I laughed.

Gulvin shook her head. "I didn't. She must have made it when I was in the shower. So how bad is it?"

I thought about it. "Well…judging from her craziness, I'd say she's had about three cups."

The look of fake horror on Gulvin's face made me laugh. "I know, right?"

"I don't know how you're going to manage today," she laughed.

"With a great deal of difficulty," was my reply. "Anyway, I'd best go make sure she hasn't done anything crazy, like try to re-arrange her room again." I didn't even want to think about **that** time. Slightly more worried than I'd been when I left it, I hurried back to Cesc's room. Opening the door, I breathed a sigh of release. I don't know what I'd been expecting but it wasn't to find her sat on her bed, fully dressed and ready to go out, with an impatient look on her face. She looked up at my entrance.

" **There** you are. Come on let's gogogo."

"Hey relax. Alex isn't picking us up for another twenty minutes, and Mel will be here in about five. So we've got plenty of – " I froze midsentence.

"Plenty of what?"

"Cesca," I began slowly. "Are they…. are you wearing…. tell me those things on your head aren't your underwear?" I finished.

Cesca touched the top of her head, seemingly surprised.

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "Do you think they make an attractive hat?"

"They have Superman on them."

"So…"

I laughed. "Never mind. Look, take them off and I'll find you a real hat to wear."

"But Hugh Ahses likes **these** ones!" she whined.

I sighed. "Cesca, your alter ego does not exist, and he only comes out when you've drank coffee anyway, so he'll be gone in a few hours."

She pouted.

"Cesca…."

"Fine! Fine. I'll wear a normal hat, but you have to as well!"

I rolled my eyes. Hat's weren't really my thing but if it would keep her hyperactive self entertained then fine.

"Ok whatever."

Just then the doorbell went and I practically ran to answer it.

"Mel!" I gasped, as soon as I'd opened the door. "It's Cesca. She's in crazy-caffeine mode and we have to take her to town like this. Help!"

"Oh god." Mel knew all too well what crazy caffeine mode was, as she'd been in the class with us, as well as Sophia and Sydney, the day Cesc `had a word' with Miss. James. "Where is she?"

"In her room, finding hats for us. Don't ask. Come on and help me will you?"

We found Cesca in her room (this time wearing a normal hat) sat on the bed again. When we entered she produced a grey panda hat with ears that I vaguely recognized as being Dani's.

"She won't mind if you borrow it." Cesc told me. "Hi Mel! Are you coming with us?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know she is Cesca. Everyone's going, apart from Dani because it would look suspicious if she did. We're getting some clothes for her though."

"Ohhhh yeahhhh," Cesca muttered, as though she had just remembered. "Well let's go then."

"We have to wait for our ride Cesc," I explained. I stood up and pulled the ht down over my ears. It didn't really go with my indigo jeans and red top, but I wasn't that bothered. It looked ok when I put my black leather jacket on.

"So what time is Alex getting he – " Her words were cut off by the sound of a car beeping outside. Thank goodness for small mercies. I could tell Mel was thinking the same thing.

"Oh goddess! That scared me." Cesca was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Mel and I grabbed an arm each and steered our friend to the stairs, where she practically bounced down them.

"This is going to be a long day." I heard Mel mutter before following after Cesca. Indeed it was.

* * *

><p>"Are you not boiling in that jacket?" Alex asked me as I slipped into the back seat of his silver Volvo S60R, along with Cesca and Mel.<p>

"Nope." I replied. "It may be summer, but we're still in England. It'll most likely rain before we're done shopping." I looked over at his shades. "And I doubt you'll be needing those. We're not in Vegas yet."

"Hey, they make me look cool, ok?"

Sophia, sat in the passenger seat, laughed.

"Uh-huh. Sure Alex. Just drive." I replied.

He put the car into first and did so.

"By the way," I added in a whisper. "Cesca's had coffee."

"Oh no…" He glanced at his rear view mirror to see Cesca humming happily and trying to dance to the radio, whilst restrained by her seatbelt. He gave Mel a look that clearly said "Keep her busy and don't let her do something stupid like, say, grabbing the wheel." Mel nodded.

Sophia laughed.

* * *

><p>"STOP THE CAR!"<p>

I whipped my head round at the words and Alex narrowly avoided crashing into a red mondeo. Thankfully we were at traffic lights, and so he could stop to see what was wrong, without causing an accident.

"What the hell Cesca? What's wrong?"

"I swear I just saw Jace from The Mortal Instruments!" she cried.

"Oh my god Cesc, we nearly died for **that**?" I asked.

"Hey! If it had have been him, you would have had a different reaction." She pouted.

"Actually I still would have a had a heart attack over the fact we nearly crashed. Thank god Alex swerved in time. And anyway, I'm more of a Damon Salvatore fan myself." I grinned.

She looked about to argue with me but thankfully Mel distracted her with talk of a sequel to The Forbidden Game. I shot her a grateful look before returning my attention to the road. The lights turned green and the car started moving again, Alex muttering about "bloody women" as we continued.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes, and a few Cesca-related incidents later, and we were pulling into a space in the town center car park. Jen and Sydney were waiting for us there, having been dropped off by Jen's mum on her way to work. Sydney and Jen smiled at the sight of Alex holding Sophia's door open. Mel started humming "here comes the bride" under her breath and I laughed.<p>

"Hey guys," I greeted as I got out of the car.

"Hey," Syd said. "You guys are early."

"Yeah. Well some of us were eager to see others," I said pointedly.

"Ah. Understood." She winked at me. "So where's Cesca anyway?"

"She's right here…." I turned around. "…Or not. Shit!"

"She hasn't gotten far guys." Mel pointed out, gesturing a little to our left.

I looked in the direction the was indicating and groaned. Cesca was there, clearly flirting with a handsome blonde-haired boy. This wasn't unusual behavior for Cesca, but when she was high on coffee, it was dangerous letting her talk to anyone – let alone a fit guy.

Cautiously I approached them, trying not to look like Cesca's carer, but at the same time trying to get her away from the guy before she attacked him with hugs or something random like that.

"Hi," I smiled when I reached them. "I'm Tina." I didn't want to seem rude.

"Hello Tina." He replied politely, not offering his own name.

Wow. Up close, I realized he was even better looking than from a distance. Golden-green eyes looked out from a well-sculpted face. He was classically handsome and had a kind look to him, although he also seemed unexplainably sad. I instantly liked him, despite the fact he'd only said two words to me. He seemed to have an aura that just made people feel calm.

Nevertheless, I had to fumble for my next words – this guy really was gorgeous.

"Um…Cesc? We kind of have to go now. Sophia and Alex…uh….want to go get something to eat." It was the only excuse I could think of.

She pouted. "Do we **have** to? I'm having a nice conversation here!" Although still hyper, even crazy coffee-ridden Cesca seemed to have calmed slightly in this guys presence.

I answered her, " Yes we have to. You don't want to keep them waiting do you? And I'm sure this man has something else he'd rather be doing right now." I gave her an impatient look.

" Actually I thoroughly enjoyed talking with your friend here." He looked at Cesc. "But Tina is right. You should get going to your friends. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Cesca looked about to argue but he cut in "It has been a pleasure meeting you, and, who knows? Perhaps I'll see you again someday. Fate works in funny ways sometimes." His eyes glossed over at that last part, as though he were remembering something.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Well it's been nice meeting you." Whoever you are I added in my head.

He looked up. "Oh yes, and you. Goodbye then Geanne."

"Bye!" she called as I had to practically drag her away. "Hey! That was rude." She added when we were out of earshot of the boy.

"Rude or not Cesc, you can't just go up to random strangers and start talking to them! Especially when you've had coffee."

" **He** came up to **me** actually. I was trying to catch a cat and he suddenly appeared from nowhere and started talking to me. He was sooooo nice. And don't you think he's fit?" **(Cesca ;D)**

"Of course he is. But, trust me, when you've calmed down and got the coffee out of your system, you'll thank me for stopping you before you did anything stupid. Besides, you heard him, maybe you'll see him again. One day when you're **not** high on coffee?"

"I'll see him again? YAY!"

"Why'd he call you Geanne anyway? No one calls you that" I was confused, but Cesca didn't seem to hear me. Her coffe-laden mind was already occupied with something else.

"Ooh look! A butterfly!" She started to chase after it. I rolled my eyes and started after her, motioning for Mel, Jen, Syd and a loved up Salex to follow.

This was going to be another looong day…..

* * *

><p>"Cesca NO!"<p>

"Wheeeeeee!"

"Oh my god what is she doing?"

"Fuck, I hope the manager doesn't come out"

"You and me both Syd. Oh shit. I think that clerk is going to get him."

"Well then make use of those persuasion skills and **stop him** Tina!"

I did as she said, and practically ran to the back of the store where a pimply teen in a New Look uniform was trying to disappear in the direction of the managers office.

"Hi!" I pretty much yelled at him. He was about my age, maybe a year or so older, and looked nervous at having been spoken to. Maybe it was just because I'm girl. He didn't look like the type girls talked to a lot.

"Hi…." He said uncertainly, almost like a question.

"Um…..I need help. Could you maybe show me where the…uh….shoes are?" I smiled innocently, trying not to make it too obvious I was blocking his way to the managers office.

"There are other clerks over there. I need to get the manager about the crazy girl in womenswear." He explained, trying to get past me. I blocked him.

"Well yeah…but…um surely she can wait a minute or two? It looks like those other girls are handling her anyway. Could you pretty please show me?" I was practically batting my eyelashes and thinking that Cesca owed me big time for this.

He looked uncertain, looking between my smiling face and Cesca riding an empty clothes rack across the store, Syd and Mel close in pursuit. I tapped his arm to distract him from my friends and put on my best pout.

"Pleeeeease?"

Indecision was written all over his face, but eventually he seemed to realize that I wasn't letting him past and he may as well give me what I want.

"Ok then. Um…right this way."

I smiled graciously at him, and shot Sydney a look to tell her to hurry up and grab Cesca. _I'm trying_, she mouthed.

_Well try FASTER. _I mouthed back, grimacing.

I turned and followed the nervous boy, desperately hoping Mel and Sydney hurried up. I didn't know how long I could distract him…

* * *

><p><span>SYDNEY'S POV<span>

"You'll never caaaatch meeeee!" My friend called as she went whizzing past us for the fifth time. God chasing after a hyperactive Cesca was tiring.

"I swear to God Cesc, if you don't get here right **now**….."

She giggled as she stopped about a metre away. "You'll what? Come on – chase me!"

She was acting like a five year old! I sighed and looked over to where Tina was desperately trying to keep the sales clerk occupied. I smirked. It looked like she'd had to use flirting to keep him where he was. She was **so** going to kill me for that.

"Syd!" Mel hissed.

I turned to her. She gestured and Cesca and I saw our chance. Our friend was currently staring at a glittery necklace. Motioning for Mel to grab the clothes rail, I pounced on Cesca, pinning her arms to her side.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "No fair. That's cheating." She crossed her arms.

"Oh boo hoo. I play dirty I'm afraid Cesc. Game over. Now, are we going to get out of here before the manager comes after you or what?"

She looked unsure. "But I want to buy this necklace!"

I sighed. My friend was adorable when she was hyper, but impossible to manage. Mel walked over to us, after having moved the rail a safe distance away. "I tell you what. How about you and Syd go meet up with Alex and Sophia, and I'll buy the necklace and catch up to you with Tina."

Cesca thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Ok. But be quick!" She handed the necklace over to Mel. On closer inspection I realized it was a glittery black Lily. I'd never seen a black lily before, let alone on a necklace but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I had to get Cesca out of there.

"Come on Cecs…."

* * *

><p><span>MEL'S POV<span>

I laughed at the sight of Sydney half dragging Cesca, who seemed to want to stop and look at everything, out of the shop. God, life was never normal with friends like mine. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the necklace in my hand. It was really pretty actually. Looking over at the stand Cesca had picked it from, I noticed there was a whole range of black flower necklaces. There were roses, dahlias, lilies and irises. I frowned. I'd certainly never seen an iris on a necklace. I picked it up. It wasn't plastic, like most New Look jewelry. There wasn't a New Look label on it and, in fact, it didn't look as though it belonged in this shop. None of the black flower necklaces did. They all seemed to be made out of solid gold (or in some cases silver) chains, and I didn't even know what material the pendants themselves were made from. They looked really expensive. I picked a black rose necklace up, this one not sparkling, and held it against my neck. It felt cool on my skin and, looking at myself in the mirror to my side, I realized it suited my outfit, and probably every other outfit I owned too. I had to buy this.

Suddenly Tina came skidding over.

"They're gone? Oh thank god. I was running out of excuses back there. As it happens, I think the boy thinks I like him so can we please hurry up and get out of here?" She paused when she saw the necklace in my hand. "Wow," she began, all urgency forgotten. "That's gorgeous."

"I know, right? I'm buying it. Cesca wants this sparkly lily one. Are you getting one?"

She examined a black rose necklace like mine, but sparkly like Cesca's.

"These look way too expensive for New Look. They should be in some jewelers somewhere."

"I know. But they're here, and I personally love them."

"Me too. Ok let's buy them. Wait, has Syd got one?"

"No why?"

"I think she'd like them." Pointing at the black iris necklace in my hand she continued, "Let's get her that one."

I nodded. "Ok let's go."

As we approached the counter, I heard Tina whispering a prayer that it wasn't the clerk she'd had to distract earlier. Luck must have been on her side, because it was a blonde woman who looked to be in her early thirties that served us.

"Hello, would you like a bag?" She began, but frowned when she saw our items.

"I'm sorry but….did you get those from here?" she enquired, seemingly puzzled. Tina and I looked at each other.

"Uh…yeah." I said. "Why?"

"Because I've never seen them before. And I overlooked the last delivery so I should have seen all the stock. One moment please."

She walked off in the direction of the managers office.

A minute or two passed. Tina looked at me.

"I don't like how long this is taking."

I sighed. "Me neither, but I really want the necklaces so we'll just have to wait I guess."

"Hell no. I want the necklaces too. Which is why we're **not** waiting." She grabbed the items from the counter in front of us and turned to march out of the shop. I grabbed her arm.

"Tina what the hell do you think you're doing? We can't **shoplift**."

My friend just rolled her eyes and produced a ten pound note from her pocket.

"It's not shoplifting okay? These clearly aren't from the shop and so there's no way there gonna let us buy them. We have until they come back to get the hell out of here or they'll say they're not for sale. Now come **on**."

She threw the tenner on the counter and pulled me towards the door with her.

It felt like we were running away from the scene of a crime, and it seemed to take us ages to reach the door. My hear was thumping the whole time.

When we were clear of the shop Tina turned to me.

"See?" she said. "It was easy. And we left money so it wasn't shoplifting." We had just turned into HMV, a couple doors down from New Look, when she said that.

"Shoplifting? What?" Sophia's voice came from behind us.

"Nothing." Tina dismissed. "You okay?"

"What were you talking about `shoplifting' for Tina?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're not doing one of those stupid `gang initiation' things are you? Because I didn't think you were that stupid. The only person I know that even believes in gangs and stuff like that is Abigail, and she's just pathetic. And what would you even want to shoplift for anyway when – "

Tina cut her off. "Sophia. Shush. We didn't steal anything. We just bought some stuff that was really cheap and Mel said it was practically shoplifting because they were worth more. Nobody's stealing anything or trying to get into any gangs ok? Sheesh calm down girl."

I laughed. "It's true. The stuff was just really cheap."

Sophia seemed to believe us now she had both our testimonies. She instead turned her attention to Alex who had just come up behind her. He had a HMV bag in his hand.

"Got a few films Sophia wanted to see," he explained in answer to my quizzical look.

"Gotcha"

"We can watch them tomorrow night when we sleep at mine" Sophia beamed.

"Ok, so where are Sydney and Cesca anyways?" Tina cut in. "You know Cesca shouldn't really be left alone without at least two people with her in this state."

"They went to the café around the corner. We told them to save us all seats." Sophia answered.

"Ok then. Let's go meet them"

* * *

><p>We found Sydney in the café, restraining Cesca from leaping at the chocolate buns on the counter. Other than that, and her nearly grabbing the arse of a fit waiter, we passed through lunch with fairly few Cesca-related incidents. That isn't to say there wasn't a lot of Salex flirting though…<p>

At one point Sydney even exclaimed "My God! You two need to just get together already. The sexual tension between you is killing us!"

Sophia smacked her on the arm, and looked anxiously over at where Alex was buying a drink. There was relief that he hadn't heard written on her face, along with the usual adoration.

* * *

><p>After lunch we met up with Eve and the others. We shopped around a bit and bought a few more bits and bobs (by a few more, I of course mean that Alex's boot was full by the time we were done AND we had to put bags on our knees!), Jen was sporting a new trilby hat that she'd refused to take off to put in a bag after buying it, and we were all knackered. Jen and Eve's mum were picking the others up and we were all heading back to our own houses (for a change) because `we were tired.' The real reason of course, wasn't that we were tired, but that we had to set the wheels in motion for Dani's Plan. (It so deserves the capital letters – just because it's Dani ;D).<p>

Cesca started singing "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" to me until we got to her house, but at least she wasn't talking to random strangers in the street or chasing cats.

We walked her to her door so there would be absolutely no chance of her running off in her hyper state. Once she was with her mum, we left and Alex and Sophia dropped me off at mine. I happened to know that he was taking her on a date after that, but I wasn't supposed to. So when I got out of the car at my house I simply said "Have a good time you guy's" and walked up the steps to my front door.

* * *

><p>"You have a good day?" My mother asked when I got in.<p>

"Yeah it was….eventful I guess." I laughed. "I'm really tired though so I'm just going to relax in my room for a bit before tea okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

As I ascended the stairs and headed to my room, I thought about how, in just thirty-six hours, I'd be in Vegas, chilling in a hotel suite with all my friends.

Smiling, I lay on back on my bed and waited for Dani's call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again, I'm sorry I had to shorten it but it's still pretty long! Lol only two more chapters till we get to Vegas!**

**You know you want to review... ;D**

**P.S - This chapter is for my ninja's ;)**


	7. Dani's Plan

**A/N Hi guys :) This chapter is for Alex because family matters ;) , For (and it pains me to write this) kissedbynight for her bloody constant harassment!**

**For because I love that girl!**

**For Cesca and Dani because we're ninja bimbos, sluts and whores ;D**

**And a big shout out to my readers from across the globe! A peek at my traffic told me I have French readers! Big hi to them :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, Britney's Spears' "Womanizer" blasting from my phone's speakers. This signaled a call from Dani and I scrambled to reach my phone before it went to voicemail. I hadn't intended to fall asleep. Finally my hand found its target, ringing away under my pillow. (God only knows how it got from my pocket to there). I hit ANSWER, cutting Britney's voice off before she could launch into the chorus. The song choice for Dani's personal ringtone was a joke between the two of us. It represented our tendency to like all the wrong guys.<p>

"Hello?" I kept my voice even and calm. I wasn't entirely sure who was on the other end.

"Tina? Listen, I did it. I got into an argument with my parents like I was supposed to. I'm in my room now, where they think I'm `cooling off '

I detected a nervous edge to my friend's voice, which she tried to cover by talking quickly. My mind raced. Looking at my watch I realized that I'd been asleep for the past four hours. Fuck.

"Hold tight and grab your bag. If I run I'll ten minutes max. See you then."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." She sounded slightly more reassured as she hung up. Immediately I sprang to my feet. We'd already thought through what to say to my mum a few times. She was quite an unpredictable person though, and so I wasn't certain if this would work. I paused whilst mentally running through the plan. Thinking on the spot, I decided to change a few things around and said a silent prayer that things would work in our favour. They'd better.

I grabbed my coat from its position at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. My mother was sat in an armchair, flicking through this weeks TV guide. She didn't look as though she was in a particularly bad mood and I thanked my lucky stars that nothing engrossing was on at the minute. My face a mask of calm composure, I moved to stand in front of her. She looked up and I smiled. I knew that to anybody looking at me it seemed sincere. I appeared the epitome of innocence, and I was grateful for being such a good liar – it was proving to be a valuable life skill.

"Hey."

"Hey." She sounded confused. "You going somewhere?"

I followed her eyes to the coat slung over my arm.

"Yeah. You know I'm taking History at GCSE next year? Well we were given a project to do over the holidays and I figured, what with going to Vegas and then hanging out with everyone, I don't want to be stressing over it later. So if I do it now I can e-mail it to my history teacher tomorrow before I go to Sophia's."

My mother nodded. "So…why are you going out."

"I left my History folder at Dani's, last day of school." I rolled my eyes as if to say `what a numpty I am` for good measure.

She seemed to buy the explanation and returned her attention to the magazine with a simple "Okay, but be back by nine."

"Will do." A glance at my watch showed me that it was seven minutes past eight. More than enough time. Although stopping to speak to my mother had put me back several minutes. I was going to have to peg it now. Shoving my arms through the sleeves of my black jacket, I practically ran out the door, though careful not to slam it or do anything to raise my mother's suspicions. When I was out the gate and certain my mother couldn't see me, I set off in the direction of Dani's house at a sprint.

* * *

><p>I paced up and down my room restlessly, waiting for Tina to arrive. I checked the clock on the wall for what felt like the millionth time; twelve minutes past. It had been nearly ten minutes since I called my friend. I hoped she would be here soon. No sooner had the thought ran through my mind, that I heard a gentle tapping at my window. I looked up. Red hair and green eyes were staring at me through the glass. Sighing in relief, I walked over to open the window; Tina climbed in swiftly and silently. She reminded me of a cat sometimes – a great climber and a silent mover.<p>

"Got your bag?" She whispered.

I nodded, not wanting to risk alerting my parents or sister to the fact I had company.

"Great, you written the note yet?"

Keeping my voice as low as possible, I replied, "Not yet. I wasn't sure what to write."

I watched as she moved to my dresser and grabbed a notepad and pen. "Here. Just remember to make sure you say you're staying for a few days to sort yourself out. Don't make it too glum though or it'll sound like a bloody suicide note. The last thing we need is them going round to Laura's and finding you not there. That would be…. not good."

Not good? Catastrophic more like. But, as ever, Tina didn't seem too bothered about things that seemed important to the rest of us. She had a very We'll-deal-with-it-later attitude. Glancing nervously at the door, I took the pen from her and started to write.

TINA'S POV

DEAR MUM AND DAD,

I'M SORRY FOR EARLIER. I WAS JUST ANGRY AND, TO BE HONEST, I STILL AM. I'M GOING TO LAURA'S FOR A FEW DAYS TO THINK THINGS THROUGH. I'LL SEE YOU THEN,

DANI X

"What do you think?"

I looked up from the note in front of me and smiled reassuringly.

"It's great. You got the tone just right, and they shouldn't be suspicious. Now come on, let's hurry up and get out of here before someone comes to look."

Dani nodded and, grabbing her bag, walked briskly over to the window. When she got there, however, her step faltered.

"Um…Tina? Not wanting to be the voice of reason in your crazy head, but how the hell are we going to get down from here?"

"Jump out the window of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, of _course." _

Ignoring Dani's sarcasm, I hoisted myself up onto the window ledge, grabbed her bag, and jumped off.

I hit the ground and straightened up quickly, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. I doubted they had; I could be quiet as mouse when I wanted to be. I looked up to see Dani with her legs swung over the sill. I gave her the okay signal. She kicked off from the sill and landed elegantly on the ground.

"Nice ninja landing there" I whispered with a grin.

She laughed quietly. "This all very mission impossible you know."

"Our whole lives are mission impossible. But, when you're as cool as us, you really can't help it."

"Very true. We can't help our awesomeness. But I'd be careful if I were you. You're starting to sound like Alex with that arrogance."

I froze, a look of abject horror on my face. "You'd better be joking Dani, or I swear I'll leave you here. You're comparing ME to ALEX?" I had to fight to keep my voice low.

The look of humour on my friends face said that she found my reaction appropriate. I gave her a mock stern look. Composing herself she said,

"Ok ok I'm sorry. You are not as conceited as Doctor. Alex, kay?"

I nodded. "Okay, but let's get out of here. I legged it to get here but it'll take us about fifteen minutes walking. And we're going to have to sneak you in; there's been a change of plan. I'll fill you in on the way."

And, with that, we turned onto the road to my house, being careful not to draw attention to ourselves as we went.

* * *

><p>DANI'S POV<p>

"Are you serious? Tina, you know I love you like a sister, and we're both ninja's, but do you honestly expect me to climb THAT?"

Tina just looked at me, as though she genuinely had no idea what could possibly go wrong.

"Do the words `Health and Safety` mean ANYTHING to you?" I continued, flabbergasted.

"Just shut up and climb the drainpipe Dani, we don't have all night. And safety is for wusses. Now climb. I'll catch you if you fall."

"Don't you `climb the drainpipe Dani` me! You are mental. Why am I doing this again?" I whispered into the semi darkness. It was surprisingly dark for 8PM in summer, but this is a story and I like it dark xD

"Because you want to come to Vegas with us and lose all your money at the casino's with Sydney and Alex and end up in a jail cell with me, whilst relying on Cesca to bail us out and hope we don't get tasered like in `The Hangover`. Oh, and get laid." She answered without hesitation, and with a totally straight face. I worried for my friend's sanity sometimes.

Sighing, I looked up. The drainpipe wasn't THAT high. And I am a ninja. Hardly believing what I was doing myself, I grabbed a hold of the plastic tube in front of me and, with a leg up from Tina, started to climb. Of all the crazy-ass things the two of us have got up to over the years, this has to be in the top ten….

When I reached the top Tina called up to me, "Ok, you can let yourself in now."

That was when I realized we had a problem. A big one.

"Why do you never think things through Tina?" I hissed in the direction of my idiot of a best friend.

"Um. Probably because half of the randomness in my head I think up on the spot, why?"

"Because the bloody window is locked!"

I'd thought the trip UP was difficult. There was no way I was looking forward to the trip back DOWN. I could just picture Tina biting her lip and, probably, trying not to laugh.

"Okaaay. Well you can hang in there until I get upstairs and unlock it from the inside I guess, or you can come down, let me get inside to throw the key out the window to you and then you can climb up again and come in."

If she thought I was going to make this journey up a freaking DRAIN PIPE again, she had another thing coming.

"Go. And get. The key Tina. I'll wait here." She did as I said. "And bloody well hurry up!" I added.

* * *

><p>TINA'S POV<p>

"Hi mum, bye mum, " I called, trying to whizz past her and upstairs so I could let Dani in. I didn't much like the thought of her hanging out there on such a precarious pipe. I was suddenly uncertain as to just how high that thing was.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Came my mother's reply. "Did you get what you needed off Dani?"

"Uh..Yeah." I smiled reassuringly and indicated the holdall I was still carrying. Lazy Dani…

"Oh, okay. I take it you got some clothes you'd left whilst you were there too?"

"Yeah, I needed them for the Vegas trip." It wasn't exactly a lie. "And I promised Sophia I'd ring her and see how her date with Alex was so…"

She seemed to understand and let me go. Breathing a sigh of relief, I charged upstairs, taking them two at a time. I burst into my room and looked about wildly. The window key, the window key…

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen that in a while. A hast knocking sound drew my attention and I saw Dani giving me a pointed look through the glass. Funny how the roles were reversed now, yet still almost identical to when I arrived at Dani's earlier in the night. I gave her a `one moment` gesture and rushed downstairs.

Keep it casual, keep it casual. "Hey mum." Big fake smile. "You seen the key to my window by any chance?"

"Your window key? No, why would you need it?"

"There's a moth in my room and I need to get it out." I lied smoothly.

"You want me to help you look?"

"No!" The last thing I needed was for her to go into my room. "I'll..uh..find it myself. Don't worry about it."

But she wasn't having any of it. Already up and heading for the stairs I realized I had no time to lose.

Looking desperately around the room for inspiration, I heard her reach the top of the stairs. I needed to draw her attention without her becoming suspicious. And I needed to do it NOW.

Tap, tap, creeaak. She was outside my door! My gaze fell to the TV Guide.

"OH WOW IS THAT KIEFER SUTHERLAND?" I blurted out loudly. It was the first thing that came to my head.

The footsteps stopped. They started again, only this time heading back to the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief, I met her halfway.

"Where?" She asked excitedly. My mother LOVED Kiefer Sutherland.

"One of his films is on soon I think." I seriously hoped that The Lost Boys would suddenly become popular again and be shown on TV. Tonight.

"Oh? What time?"

"Not sure."

She frowned. "I'd best go see. Oh by the way, " she turned back to me. "I found this on the floor of the landing. In her hand was a shiny gold key. Thank the freaking Lord.

"Thanks. I'd best go get rid of that moth and then ring Sophia. I'll probably go to bed after that actually so I'll say night now."

If my mother was surprised she didn't show it. She was, however, used to my weird sleeping habits; habits I now saw as a blessing.

Now to rescue Dani…

* * *

><p>DANI'S POV<p>

"You owe me." I sniffed indignantly.

"You knooow you can't stay mad at me for long Dani, " she smiled.

It was true I normally forgave her everything. But tonight I'd make her suffer. Or at least try to. Tina had a way of making me laugh no matter the situation. It had gotten me into bother with my mum a few times too.

Before I could argue, however, Tina's phone went off. I instantly recognized State of Shock's "Best I Ever Had" as being Sophia's ringtone. Tina had a thing for giving us all our own personal ringtones. God knows how she remembered them all….

Grabbing the Blackberry she'd gotten as an early birthday present from her dad yesterday, I hit the ANSWER button and placed the phone at my ear.

"Hey Sophiaaa. How's the date going?" I put as much teasing into my voice as I possibly could. If Salex teasing was a sport, I'd be in the Olympics for it.

"Dani. We are NOT on a date. In fact, I haven't seen Alex since he dropped me off hours ago so I don't know what you're on about. I just wanted to check on what time you and Tina are coming to mine tomorrow. Um…could you put her on the phone please?"

Sophia's voice was dripping with innocence but I could tell that she just wanted to talk to Tina so she could gush about Alex. I decided to play along.

Coating my voice in sweetness I said, "Of course Sophie. She's right here."

I handed the phone to Tina, putting it on loudspeaker as I did. `YOU OWE ME` I mouthed to my confused looking friend. I was taking payment by eavesdropping. Oh what a sneaky ninja I am…

"Here you are Tigger" I smiled, using Tina's nickname that only Cesca and I were allowed to call her.

Rolling her eyes and muttering, "She's going to kiiill you" Tina took the phone from me.

"Hi Soph. How's it going?"

"Oh my god Tina today was BRILLIANT! Alex took me to see The Lion King in 3D and we were sat at the back and…" she drifted off shyly.

"Yeah I'm imagining you didn't actually WATCH that much of the movie eh?" she asked, grinning, as I tried to hold back a snigger.

"Well…of course we did. But you know how it is…"

"Oh yeah I know EXACTLY how it is with you two Sophi, " Tina laughed. " I bet Syd was pissed when she heard you went to see The Lion King 3D without her though."

"Damn right I was!" came the voice of everybody's favourite Canadian. "Not that I would have wanted to see her snogging the face of Doc. Butt Face though. It would have put me off my popcorn."

"Hey Syd, didn't realize you were there. So do you want to Skype? It will be easier to see Sophia's blushing face."

We heard an evil laugh through the phone. Judging by Sophia's silence, I assumed she was still mortified by Sydney's last comment.

"Sure," she replied. "We'll just log on."

"Ok, byeee!" Tina called.

* * *

><p>TINA'S POV<p>

"Heeeey guys." Dani said when we were loaded up and in a Skype call with Sophia and Syd. She made sure to keep her voice low though. We didn't need my mother overhearing her. THAT would be awkward.

"Hi," Syd replied, grinning. "Sophia here is a little…embarrassed you could say. She just got a rather…nice…text from Alex, and I MAY have read it. Totally by accident of course." She winked.

We all laughed. Nothing Syd ever did was `by accident`.

"So when do we start picking out dresses? Because Cesca and I have seen some really nice ones you know." I was, of course, referring to dresses Sophia wouldn't be caught dead in. They were ones Dani, Cesca and I had found a little while ago when jokingly planning my own wedding. Cesca seemed to feel they were appropriate for me. I have NO idea why. Quiz results be damned… **(Right Cesc? ;D)**.

"Um…I think they might be a little too revealing for Sophie's taste you know" Dani cut in laughing. "Alex would like them though." We both burst out laughing. Syd, despite having no idea what we were on about, knew that we were teasing Sophia and she was grinning. Soph was just sat there looking confused.

"I'll never understand how you've managed to hang around with us for three years and STILL be so innocent, " I remarked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah!" Dani agreed.

Sophia had moved to England around the same time Sydney had. Syd was a born-and-bred Canadian and wouldn't let you forget it. Her accent was stronger than Hulk Hogan. Sophia had moved around a lot more and had a very mixed accent. I loved it. It was like French but with loads of others mixed in too. Her and Sydney had become instant best friends when they met, and had stayed that way ever since. I'd have thought that, in all this time, SOME of her dirty-mindedness would have rubbed off on Soph. But apparently not. Not even Alex managed to make Sophia any less innocent that she had ever been. And that's saying a lot. Seriously.

Speaking of Alex…

My psychic powers Cesca and eve relied upon so much seemed to have kicked in because suddenly, clear as day, Alex's name popped up on Skype, accompanied by the word ONLINE. Dani and I looked at each other.

"Don't you want a drink Sophia?" Dani asked, all sweetness.

"No…I have one right here. Why?" Sophia replied, her innocent little mind not even seeing the obvious plotting going on before her. Thankfully, Sydney was a lot more intuitive and she grabbed Sophia's can, downing it in one. Woah.

"Sorry Soph. I was thirsty." She smiled. "Maybe you should go get another one?"

Sophia looked confused, but not suspicious.

"Okaaay. You guys are weird."

Her innocence ALMOST made me feel bad for what I did next. Almost, but not quite.

The second she left the room I opened a chat with Alex and told him to feel free to not withhold details about his night. Then I added him to our current conversation. As he appeared on screen, Sydney burst out laughing.

"Oh Sophia will love this."

Alex just smiled. "I have no idea what you girls are planning but I imagine it's to embarrass Sophia and help the Salex cause, so go for it."

"Now why can't Sophie be as straight-forward as you?" Dani sighed.

"Because I'm one of a kind," Alex winked. He started playing with his blonde hair,

clearly trying to make it look stylishly messy. Sydney coughed loudly

"BIMBO!" She coughed again.

Dani and I grinned at each other.

"Hey! I am NOT a bimb-"

"Sophia's coming!" Syd whispered urgently.

"You guys did WHAT?" Dani gasped, looking completely shocked. Give the girl and Oscar. Sophia sat down with a glass in her hand.

"Dani, what's-" She noticed Alex. And two plus two equals….?

"Oh my god Alex what have you told them?"

I couldn't suppress the laughter now. Sophia's face was just comical.

"Nothing my sweet. I only said that we'd gone to see The Lion King in 3D." Alex answered innocently.

Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. Dani was shocked because she wants to go" I added.

Nodding, Dani agreed with me. "Oh yeah. Looks brilliant. Did you…uh….see much of it then?"

Alex started to laugh – all the answer we needed really, and Sophia ducked her head, bright red.

Sydney started making smoochy faces at her and laughing. We knew we were evil, but it was so god damn fun!

After Sophia had recovered, the conversation turned to Vegas, and what we would get up to.

"Casino's" Alex, Sydney and I said simultaneously.

Sophia laughed. "You'll blow ALL your money guys! Casino's are a waste of money."

"You won't be saying that when we win the jackpot…" Syd muttered. "You won't be getting a share of the winnings either…."

Sophia glared at her. "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say you wouldn't share Sydney? Hm?"

Oh dear…

Ten minutes later and Sydney finally apologized (after much persuasive tickling) and promised to share if she won anything on the casino's.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll personally be on gorgeous guy watch," Dani laughed.

"Oh hell yes," I agreed.

Sophia giggled. "Like you even need to bring that one up"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Ahem. And why would you need to go looking for a gorgeous guy when you have one right here?"

Syd laughed. "Conceited much?"

"He's not conceited!" Sophia blurted.

"Oh come on soph. We know you love the guy but seriously. He is conceited as hell." Alex glared at me. "In a good way of course! You're endearably conceited. And we love you like the brother we never had."

"Or wanted…" Sydney muttered to herself, making Sophia laugh. Thankfully Alex didn't hear.

"You know…you didn't deny that you love him Sophie." Dani `casually` mentioned.

We all whistled childishly.

Alex looked smug and Sophia just seemed resigned to her fate. She knew what we knew. And we'd tease her about it forever. Even after all the baby Sophia and Alex's were running around.

The conversation continued like that for a while. Us teasing and playing Best I Ever Had, Alex basking in it and Sophia blushing profusely, but after a while we realized that we actually needed to sleep. Because of insistent shopaholics **cough** Dani, Cesca, Sophia **cough** we hadn't managed to get our money converted yet. We were all getting it done at the post office tomorrow, before meeting at Sophia's. We were also going to have to deal with the inevitable call from Dani's perants at some point. We had sent Laura a text to fill her in during our Skype conversation and she had said everything was good.

It was half ten, and Dani and Sophia were the type of people who need their twelve hours EVERY single night. I didn't understand it myself. Sleep was for boring people. And Alex, who liked to catch a few hours of beauty sleep every night.

So we all said our goodnights and arranged to meet up tomorrow. As we signed of Skype I couldn't help but notice that both Sophia and Alex stayed online. Okay so maybe some of us weren't going to get as much sleep as planned tonight…

Locking my door to make sure my mother didn't stick her head round in the night and see Dani sleeping top to tail with me, we got changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Hey Tina?" Dani whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you reckon Sophia and Alex might get together in Vegas?"

"I bloody hope so. And it's looking good. Now get to sleep. Starbucks doesn't open till nine so you'll need as much natural energy as possible."

I could picture her rolling her eyes in the darkness.

"Mkay. Night."

"Night."

I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of flashing lights, Elvis impersonators and a pair of dark, sexy eyes….

* * *

><p><strong>AN So...like it? Leave a sexy review eh?**

**Oh and Del? You're moment is approaching…. only a few chapters more ;) **


	8. SALEX!

**A/N Hey guys :) This chapter is for ItBeLaura because she did the right thing ;)**

**And a big thank you to kissedbynight for getting me through my breaks on Skype! And for being a smartie cookie lover ;)  
>Here you are Alex - your chapter xD<strong>

* * *

><p><span>TINA'S POV<span>

Getting all our stuff ready, saying goodbye to my mother and leaving the house was fairly easy to do, considering we were smuggling Dani with us. I was lucky because my mum hadn't been able to sleep much the previous night, and so wasn't very observant. And Dani got to leave through the front door as opposed to the window so it wasn't a bad result. The only hitch was when we couldn't find my shoes. Sophia, Dani and I were tearing my room apart to try and find them, and Alex was just stood in the doorway being annoying.

"You know your memory really is terrible."

"Shut up Alex." I replied, lifting a pillow to look under it. (Hey, in my room my shoes could be anywhere.)

"But how can you forget where you put your shoes? It's like forgetting to write for me. Oh wait, you do that a lot too."

"Shut up Alex." Dani answered for me, as I threw the pillow I was still holding at him. Ninja co-ordination or what?

"We don't have all day you know."

This time it was Sophia who answered "Shut up Alex!"

Just then Dani pulled my converse out from under my school bag. I don't even know how they got there.

"About time too!" The annoying blonde commented.

"Shut up Alex!" we chorused. He pretended to look hurt and, rolling her eyes, Sophia walked over to him. They started talking but, to be honest, I didn't want to hear whatever mushy things they were saying to each other so I pulled my trainers on and Dani and I walked out ahead of the happy couple.

Other than that, nothing much happened. We went to the post office to get our currency converted and then, leaving our bags in Alex's car, walked to a little café around the corner. (Not the same one we took hyper Cesca to. I doubted any of us would go there again for quite a while.)

We were planning to meet Laura, Jen and Eve in ten minutes so we just ordered drinks whilst we waited. Dani and Alex had coffee because they're weirdos. Sophia and I had tea because we're….well yes we're weirdos too. But we're proper British ones. Anyway, we sat and drank for a while, Sophia and Alex flirting as per, and dani and I just chatting about Vegas. I'd never seen her so excited for anything and I realised then that, if Dani hadn't been able to come with us to Vegas, it would have been a rubbish holiday.

We sipped drinks and chatted for a while and did other boring unimportant things. It started to get to the point where nobody would want to read this so Alex and I started to tease Sophia. What can I say? It's our favourite pastime. Well…..second favourite. ANYWAY, our chosen topic to tease her on was how she recently failed a biology test. She had been assigned a tutor for the holidays to help her catch up and you can guess who that tutor was…..yup. The one and only Alexander. So we thought we'd give her a little lesson in biology whilst we waited for the others. Dani had gone to get another coffee anyway, the addict…

"So…..Sophia." Alex began, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes?" Sophia looked pleased at what he had done but she wasn't stupid. She knew we were going to tease her.

"Only one day left 'till we go to Vegas you know…." I continued.

"Yes….and?" She replied suspiciously.

"Well….Tina and I were talking and working out how we're supposed to teach you biology when we're partying it up in Vegas."

"I wouldn't _need _ to learn any biology if I'd had my bloody notes for the test!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Alex's guiltless face.

He waved away her comment in that annoying, arrogant way of his.

"What's done is done and never mind that now. The point is….how am I going to teach you?"

"We opted for a rather….practical approach. One where you and Alex can um…study in our hotel room. At night. Alone. We're sure it'll be very beneficial to you." I smirked.

Sophia just looked shocked. "Tina! You can't SAY these things in public! I swear, one day you two are going to get arrested. And I won't be the one to bail you out."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. We have that covered. Syd's gonna bail us out. Honestly, you think we don't plan for these things?"

"Very true. We have many plans of action in case something like that does happen. Besides, that day will probably come a lot sooner than you think Sophia. We _are _going to Vegas after all."

"Lord help us…." Sophia muttered.

"Do you guys _plan _these attacks on Sophia or does it just come naturally to you to tease her?" I looked up at Dani, who had just at down, clutching her fresh coffee that Alex promptly stole.

"Comes naturally." We said in unison.

Dani shook her head, whether at our response or to Alex stealing her coffee I didn't know. Resignedly, she rose from her seat to go buy another one.

"Oh good. The cavalry has arrived." She said.

Twisting in my seat, I saw Eve, Jen and Laura walking through the entrance of the café. Sophia waved at them.

"Drinks anybody?" Dani asked. "I'm having to replace my coffee anyway-" she glared at Alex "- so I may as well get everyone's in."

Jen and Eve asked for cokes and Laura, being the nice girl that she is, went to help Dani carry the orders.

"So….what's up?" Eve asked, sitting in Dani's vacated seat.

"Not a lot. Been to the post office. We were going to stop by Blockbusters and then wait for the others at Sophia's. Unless you guys need to do something first?" I asked.

"Nope, we've done pretty much everything we need to." Eve replied, "But I was talking about Sophia. By the look on her face you've clearly been teasing her." She looked at Alex and I.

He feigned shock. "Why do you always assume it's _us_? It could have been Dani!"

Jen laughed. "Yeah right! Dani is a _nice _girl."

"Oh shush," I laughed. "We were just discussing Sophia's bio lessons."

"Oh dear Lord…." Eve muttered.

I grinned. "It's okay Evie. We'll stop now."

The conversation turned to – what else? – Vegas, and we finished our drinks fairly quickly and went to Blockbuster to rent the night's film.

"How are we going to do this?"

Good question Jen, I thought to myself. I looked at our group; Sophia, Alex, Dani, Jen, Eve and Laura. I looked at Alex's car. I looked at the group. I looked at the car.

"Yeah, something tells me this isn't going to work…" I said.

"We _probably _should have thought about this beforehand." Dani agreed.

And so we found ourselves hurtling down a long empty road with Salex in the front seat, Dani, Laura and Jen in the back, Eve laying across the back three with her head stuck out the window, and me sat atop the car, singing Don't Stop Believing at the top of my lungs.

Okay, I'm only kidding. But I bet that put a cool mental picture in your head ;)

What actually happened was Alex and Sophia drove Jen, Laura and Eve to Soph's house and then came back for Dani and I. We didn't mind though. _Somehow _Dani found yet another clothes shop and forced me inside whilst we waited. Wow there's been a lot of shopping in this story….

So, under duress, I bought a new dress that went really nicely with the necklaces we had all bought the previous day. I'd go into description about finding and buying this dress and how Dani got a similar dress to match, but we all know you read this story for the Salex moments so I'll just briefly describe them. Dani's was purple with a beaded waist and giant purple flower at the beltline. It had a layered skirt and fell to just above her knees. Mine was black, with a much smaller flower, beaded waist and slightly bunched single-layered skirt. **(I want these dresses now….)**

Anyway, clutching our purchases, we waited outside for Sophia and Alex to come pick us up.

Ten minutes later, and they did. It was starting to rain and I'd straightened my hair so I was eager to get into shelter. As soon as the car stopped I launched myself into the backseat, Dani hot on my heels. Never come between a girl and her hair, British weather…

"About time too. What took you guys so long?" Dani asked.

"Sophia here seemed to think her way was quicker, and it evidently _wasn't _was it dear?"

"Well it _would _have been if you'd gone at a decent speed instead of snails pace!"

"I was following the speed limit!" Alex retorted, pulling out of the parking space and heading in the direction of Sophia's.

"Pfft. No you weren't. You were just trying to prove me wrong and nearly got us lost in the process!"

"I did not nearly get us lost! I knew where we where the whole time."

"Yeah right."

"Uh…guys?" Dani felt the need to interrupt what was, to me, and amusing Salex argument. "I'm not sure I feel entirely safe being driven by a guy who's attention is focused on arguing. Maybe continue this later? But, for now, eyes on the road please. You did nearly kill Soph, Tina and cesca not long ago after all."

"That was Cesca's fault!" Alex complained, but ceased his arguing with Sophia nonetheless. He knew that dani could be scary at times and, despite playing tough guy, we all knew that Alex was scared of all of us.

Back at Sophia's, Dani, Jen, Laura, Sophia, Alex, Eve and I had our bags stacked, tickets safe, and snacks ready for the film later. And now we were bored.

"Should we be really clichéd and play truth or dare?" Laura suggested.

"Nah, no point." I replied, falling onto Sophia's bed and laying with my feet against the wall and my head hanging off the end, upside down like a bat. "We all know what would happen. Dani, Eve and I would do loads of stupid dares and make complete twats of ourselves, Laura and Jen would spill their hearts out in truths, too scared (or smart, depending on how you look at it) to do any dares set by Dani, Alex or I. And Sophia and Alex would kiss every time we dared them to, until Sophia finally said that we were all picking on her and to end the game. After she got a few snogs of Alex of course. So…instead of doing all that just to have our fun ended, why don't we find out how long the others will be so we know when to stick the film on?"

Sophia can grown increasingly more embarrassed during my speech and now gave me a playful shove, which resulted in me somersaulting off the bed head-first and landing in a cluttered heap on her floor. She immediately began apologising and asking if I was okay.

"Mkay…" I grumble. "It'll hurt like a bitch in the morning though….."

Alex, totally ignoring what had just happened continued with the conversation, the lovely, caring guy that he is…. -.-

"Tina's right. Truth or dare is only fun when you're drunk. Let's save it for Vegas."

"Like twister!" I added, still trying to untangle myself from the quilt that had fallen on top of me. **(*Cough* Did I say "fallen"? I meant Dani threw it on top of me of course. Just to make things awkward….) **

I finally gave up and just lay there. My head on the floor, my legs over my shoulders and my arms splayed out randomly. It wasn't comfy but whatever.

"You only want to play truth or dare when you're drunk so you can get with Sophia for longer" I heard Eve whisper to Alex. She wasn't stupid enough let a still-apologising Sophia hear her.

Alex grinned. "Too right," he replied.

"I'll call Rachael then shall I?" Laura asked loudly.

"Okay!" Dani said.

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, muttering about her weirdo friends.

* * *

><p><span>MEL'S POV<span>

I swear my friends are from another planet…

I'm not even exaggerating. Sydney and I were just walking up the driveway to Sophia's house when we saw Rachael, Cesca, Julia, Jade and Jija heading towards us.

"Hey guys" I had smiled.

We'd all exchanged greetings and then knocked on the door. Sophia's dad had answered and told us to go on up. Buzzing with excitement about our forthcoming trip we'd gone upstairs to find the others. We walked in to find them as follows:

Alex with his arm around Sophia talking quietly – no surprise there.

Jen, Eve and Laura in a tickling fight. – Wtf?

And Dani talking to a balled up quilt. – I always knew she was a bit nuts but seriously?

Standing in the doorway, I hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Hi guys. Everything…okay?"

"What she means to say is what the fuck? What are you guys doing? We're going to _Vegas _in the morning! Why aren't we watching films, playing truth or dare and teasing Alex and Sophia? And where the hell is Tina?"

And the subtlety prize of the year award goes to….

"Syd you can't talk to crazies like that!" Julia hissed from behind us.

Sydney just laughed. "Oh please. These people have been crazy for a lot longer than just today. But, honestly, what _are _you guys doing? Where are the balloons? The male strippers? The films?"

"Ahem" Alex piped up from his corner. "I'd really rather you didn't hire a male stripper. I don't want to be blinded. And you girls should be protecting your innocence!"

"Pfft. That's rich coming from you Alex!" said the quilt on the floor in Tina's voice.

"Your innocence was lost years ago Tina. There's no hope for it now."

Two fingers emerged from the quilt in the universal f-you sign.

Confused, I strode over to it and lifted it to find my friend on the floor in a tangled heap.

"What the hell…..? You know what? I don't even want to know." I said, helping the dark-haired girl up. "You people are clearly out of your mind."

"And it's taken you this long to realise it?" Dani asked, looking shocked.

I just shook my head. "Well, sanity has arrived so shift your arses and let's get down to business."

"Business?" enquired a slightly mussed-up Laura, who had finally finished her gruelling tickling match with Jen and Eve.

"Celebrating the freedom of tomorrow!" Syd called, leading the rest of our entourage into the room to get comfy. Cesca had already sat on the bed when we first came in, more than at home with the craziness of our friends. I grabbed a discarded cushion and prayed to myself that nobody decided to have a pillow fight.

* * *

><p><span>CESCA'S POV<span>

"Let's have a pillow fight."

I looked up at Laura's words. Was the girl crazy? Everyone knew I kicked arse at pillow fights…..well not really, but a girl can dream.

"Why the hell not? It's too early to watch the film and we may as well do something fun." Tina said.

Everybody enthusiastically agreed with the suggestion. Well, everybody without a brain that is. Which was most of the people in the room.

Now I'm not the best at maths, but even I could see that there were thirteen girls (Alex counts as a girl here.) and only seven cushions. I could tell that Tina realised this too and there was a brief moment of hesitation. And then, as one, everybody made lunges for the pillows so that they would have a strong `weapon'. I went to grab a fluffy cream one but was beaten to the punch by Mel. And then beaten _with _it by her.

Sydney was wrestling with Laura, Jen, Rachael and Eve for the biggest pillow. She was winning too.

Running to the other end of the room for protection, and being pursued by an armed Melanie, I saw Alex and Tina dive for the same cushion. If they weren't careful they were going to-

THUMP.

Never mind…

The blow to the head didn't seem to faze either Alex nor Tina, although I thought I heard the later mutter something about how her head was taking a bloody good beating today. They still continued to tug on the cushion. Sliding along the quilt-covered floor for an escape, I twisted around to face upwards, ninja style, and then jumped to my feet. Or at least that was the plan. I actually ended up wrapped in a white cocoon that somebody promptly tripped over. Hey, wait a minute, I suddenly realised. I could use this as a weapon…..

TINA'S POV

"It's _mine!_" I cried, emphasising the point by tugging on the pillow.

"No, it's _mine!_" Alex replied, pulling on his side of the cushion.

I didn't want to fight dirty but he was asking for it. Taking one hand from the cushion, I shoved the blonde-haired boy backwards. He slipped and fell but his hold on the cushion remained, and I ended up being pulled down too. Rising to my knees, I pulled as hard as I could. All that succeeded in doing was pulling Alex up. He continued to try and steal my cushion. Dani went flying past us, holding a white pillow she had just secured from Sophia. She was running in the direction of an unsuspecting Eve, when she tripped over something and landed on the bed, where Laura promptly stole her pillow. I took all this in without relinquishing my hold on the fluffy thing in my hand, but what happened next shocked me enough that I loosened my grip unintentionally.

For the white quilt on the floor had just risen up from the ground of it's own accord. If this wasn't creepy enough, it then opened to reveal a midget with lipstick smeared across her cheeks a la war paint. She was holding the corners of the quilt high above her head and twisting from side to side, causing the quilt to flap like wings.

"I. Am. CESCA!" she called. I swear it was like something out of a terminator film.

She charged forwards towards Mel, with all the power of the quilt knocking away anybody in her path. This disturbing sight shocked both Alex and I, and we looked at each other, aghast. Unfortunately Sophia, still seething over having lost her pillow to Dani, chose to seize our moment of weakness and snatch the cushion from our unprepared grasp. She ran off giggling. Now Alex wasn't having any of that and he scrambled to his feet to pursue her. I returned my attention to Cesca. She was now on top of Mel, swatting the helpless girl with the quilt. I didn't know whether to laugh or help Mel. I was too surprised to do much at that moment in time. Rising to my feet, I glanced at the watch on my left arm that had somehow managed to survive the fight. 18:05 . We wanted to be in bed for half eight because we needed to be up for six the next morning. We may as well stick the film on now, I thought.

Bringing my fingers to my lips I blew and a long, screeching sound emanated throughout the room. Everybody froze. Cesca mid-whack, Eve with a pillow above her head, Alex lifting Sophia in the air to try and secure the cushion.

"Jeez Tina! Do you have to do that? It hurts my ears." Dani groaned, emphasising her point by rubbing her ears.

"Sorry guys. I just thought that you might want to watch the film now?"

Jen looked at her watch. "How long does it last?"

"Nearly two hours I think" Laura commented. "Let's put it on." Dropping her pillow she reached under the bed where we'd stored the munchies for safe keeping during the pillow fight. There was also a discarded tube of lipstick; I assumed that was where Cesca had gotten her war paint.

"What are we watching anyway?" Rachael asked, settling herself down on a pillow next to Eve.

Dani and I grinned at each other. Te film had been our choice.

"Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark." She said casually.

Cesca dropped the bottle of Fanta she had been holing.

"Are you _crazy? _That thing is supposed to be scary as hell!"

"Well," I began. "That kind of _was _the idea. We figured you and Sophia would be so scared by it, you wouldn't be able to sleep and so we wouldn't have to spend twenty minutes trying to wake you up in the morning."

"Ohmygod." Cesca wailed. "There is _no way _I am watching that. I won't sleep for a week!"

"You won't sleep for a week anyway" Alex said from his position by the door. Sophia was next to him. "We're going to be in Vegas. And you know there's no rest for the wicked." He grinned.

Julia laughed. "Cesca isn't wicked! But I want to watch this film. It looks cool."

Dani was already putting the dvd in.

"Look Cesc," I said. "You don't have to watch it. You can read or something. Or even try to sleep. Kay?"

She nodded. " Maybe I'll just watch for a little while and then go to sleep. The beginnings of horror films are never scary anyway are they?"

"Nope." I reassured.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!"<p>

I looked over at my friend. The film had only been on for ten minutes and that was the third time Cesca had said that. She was wrapped in the quilt she had used as a cape earlier and she was covering her eyes.

"Cesca! That wasn't even scary. Come on."

"Those….things! Ugh" She shuddered.

Dani, sat on the other side of Cesca to me, put her arm around our friend and whispered, "Don't worry. You know they're not real."

"Yeah," I added quietly, so as not to disturb our other friends. "Besides, that girl is stupid anyway. Even if she dies, it won't be that much of a loss will it?"

Dani gave me a `You're not helping!' look. SORRY, I mouthed.

Cesca curled up in her quilt and produced a book from nowhere.

"I'll just read." She whispered. "And hope that nobody screams."

I nodded and returned my attention to the film.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!"<p>

"Ssshhhh Dani!" I chastised.

"I'm sorry," my friend replied. "But that was scary as hell."

"Not really." I laughed quietly. "I've seen a lot scarier."

"Are you kidding me? This is freaky as fuck. That girl is _locked in! _And they're going to get her!"

"Oh my god Dani, chill out! It's not even real!"

"I know that! Doesn't mean it's not scary. Practically everybody's sleeping now anyway because they're too freaked out to watch the ending."

I looked around the room. She was right. Laura, Eve, Cesca, Rachael, Sydney, Mel, Jija and Jade were all fast asleep. Only Julia, Dani, Jen and I were awake, and we were loving it! This film was actually worth renting, unlike a lot of others.

I was surprised Julia was enjoying the film. Normally the only people in the group that liked horror films were Dani, me, Sydney and Alex. Speaking of Alex…

I looked to the back of the room. He was leaning against the doorframe, Sophia asleep in his arms, and a grin on his face like the cat that got the cream. I'd heard him laugh at some of the good bits in the film so I knew he'd been watching it but he'd also been whispering a lot to Sophia. He caught my eye and his grin got wider. Being careful not to jostle Sophia, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He tapped the screen to say that he was going to text me. I nodded and turned back to the film, pulling my phone out of my pocket as I did.

It wasn't long before I felt it vibrate silently against my hand. Trying not to attract anybody else's attention, I looked at the screen.

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM ALEX

I hit the read button.

WE'RE TOGETHER :D X

I looked at the words on my screen, shocked. After all the effort I had gone to to get Salex together and now they finally are? I typed back as quick as I could, without causing too much noise on the keypad. I wanted to jump up and squeal in excitement. They were FINALLY together! I felt a grin similar to Alex's form on my face.

SERIOUSLY? ABOUT BLOODY TIME! THAT'S BRILLIANT. JUST IN TIME FOR VEGAS TOO ;) X

I looked round at him as he read it. He nodded, still grinning from ear to ear, and looked down at Sophia affectionately. Awwww.

When the film finished and we all curled up in our sleeping bags to go to sleep I looked over at Alex again. He was still in the same position, still smiling. The pose was so perfect. Sophia wrapped up in his arms, his cheek resting against her head. If that isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is….

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. In just twelve hours we'd be on the plane. This was going to be the best holiday of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it's short, I had to re-write most of it. But I owe alex another update tomorrow and I MAY update on Thursday too because it's my birthday. Good luck finding me over the weekend though ;)**

**Leave a sexy review? (Yes that means you too Alex...)**


	9. Chapter 9 xD

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. There were some lawyers to deal with. See, it appears one of my dear readers was SLIGHTLY affected by Cesca's antics in the last chapter and has been carted off to the looney bin - I'm so proud :')**

**But yeah, our thoughts go out to Mel in this difficult time ;)**

**This chapter is for sweet. night because she is amazing. I love my big sis and she's really helped me lately when I've been upset. I hope this cheers you up too Soph :)**

**Oh and for Alex, because you are an epic brother in law of course ;)**

**But mainly for Soph xD**

* * *

><p>NOBODY'S POV<p>

"I think we've lost Dani people."

"Tina I'm here you idiot!"

"Oh, hey. Well you shouldn't be here, you should be in the car!"

"Cesca we are going to be LATE! Hurry up!"

"I am!"

"Ugh it's too early!"

"You're telling me?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY PASSPORT?"

And that, my friends, is why you should never trust a bunch of teenage girls (and Alex) to prepare a holiday for themselves. This was all going on at seven o'clock Tuesday morning. Their plane was in an hour and they were running late. It was like the apocalypse had come early. Only half the bags were in the cars and God only knew where half the people were. Eve, Dani, Cesca, Tina, Jade and Rachael were running around Sophia's room like a tornado, picking up last minute items of clothes they just HAD to have for Vegas.

A blonde haired boy walked into the room. He had a cocky grin on his face and looked on top of the world.

"Come on girls, hurry up. There's only so much you can take you know. There IS such a thing as bag allowance."

"Not when you're with us," Eve replied.

"Oh, so rules don't apply to you?" he teased.

"Nope" Tina said. "We're ninjas. We're too cool for rules."

"And besides" cut in Dani, " We already have a plan of action for that."

"Oh yes? Do enlighten me on your master plan."

Dani shrugged. "Just say that we're in the circus. Cesca can sing and dance, and Tina can throw daggers at you."

"Tina can't throw to save her life."

"Exactly." Dani laughed at picked up her suitcase. **(Don't kid yourself that she only had one. The rest were already in the car)**

"Hey!" Alex protested, but the girls had all left the room. "Oh well, at least I've got Sophia." And with that, he happily followed after them.

* * *

><p>TINA'S POV<p>

"Well at least we have enough cars this time," Dani laughed.

I nodded, and walked towards Sophia's mum's Volkswagen. Sophia was already in the passenger seat, Mel and Cesc in the back. I opened the door directly behind Sophia's seat, and started to get in. I didn't like not being in a care with Dani but we'd already dibbsed being next to each other on the plane. I had my leg on the floor of the car's interior when Sophia suddenly stopped me.

"Um…Tina? Aren't you going in the car with my dad?"

I frowned. "Am I?" I hadn't realized we'd pre-arranged which cars we were going in.

"Yeah. I…um…promised Mel that she could come in the car with us. And, besides, don't you want to sit with Dani?" She looked very pointedly over at her dads car. Following her gaze, I saw Dani and Jade getting into the first row of backseats. Sophia's dad was in the drivers position and next to him was….Alex. Oh sweet Jesus did that boy have no brains? I understood what Sophia wanted now.

Nodding to let her know I got it, I said "Oh yeah, I did need to talk to her actually. See you at the airport."

She smiled and I turned towards the other car. I saw Dani give me a curious look as I walked over. I just inclined my head in Alex's direction. She understood. Sophia's dad smiled at me as I approached and slipped in next to Dani. I was behind Alex and in front of Eve. Oh this was going to be a fun ride….

You could cut through the tension with a knife. I mean, it wasn't really surprising for a father to greatly dislike his daughter's boyfriend but this was really awkward. I was almost at the point where I would suggest we do some generic car trip thing such as sing a song or play I Spy. But I wasn't that stupid: I knew these people. If you valued your sanity you didn't want to hear Jade singing! **(Sorry Jade…xD)** And nobody in their right mind would want to play I Spy with Alex…..especially not with Sophia's dad in the car. I was just about to suggest we put the radio on or something when Alex opened his mouth to say something. Oh dear lord….. I could only wonder how much damage control I'd have to do by the end of this car ride. Alex annoyed _us _and we were his friends – Sophia's dad really did not like Alex. I mean, can you blame him? Alex was a cocky, annoying, air-headed, teenage guy, and Sophia a sweet, innocent teenage girl. Any father would be worried. But Alex was not renowned for saying the right things in these kinds of situations.

"Do you have a problem with me Mr. D?" Alex asked. I winced. I'd kind of been hoping our friend wouldn't notice all the dirty looks he'd been getting from our driver, the entire ride. Every time Sophia's dad looked at Alex, I'd tried to distract the latter; pulling funny faces, kicking his seat, whispering a joke, anything to avoid conflict. But it looked like Alex wasn't as unobservant as most blondes are perceived to be. Dammit. Why couldn't he be a nice, stereo-typical air-head? Realising I had to intervene here – and quick – I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Let's play I Spy!"

Sorry, but it was all I could think of!

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends how you look at it) it didn't work. It only got me weird looks from Dani and Jade, and even Eve looked up from her conversation with Rachael to give me a "What the fuck? Are you crazy?" look. I grimaced as Sophia's dad answered Alex's earlier question.

"I think you know I do, Cortez." He all but growled.

Oh dear. Think of something Tina. Come on….

"And what might that be?" Alex said faux-sweetly. Alex! For gods sake you do get yourself into hot water, I thought to myself. I had half a mind to just let him work this one out myself but Sophia had asked me to go in this car for a reason, and she'd _probably _be upset if her father murdered Alex. Best to intervene.

"You really want me to answer that boy?"

I silently prayed that Alex wouldn't reply, yet knew it was futile – that boy always did the opposite of what he should, and who do you think spent most of her time fixing it? That's right kids. Moi.

Which is why I decided to, yet again, save his arse.

"Uh Dani? I feel sick!" I blurted.

Everyone looked at me. Why did I always have to save him by drawing attention to myself? Luckily enough, everybody in the car knew I got travelsick and so weren't suspicious.

"Are you okay?" Dani, ever the concerned best friend, asked me. "Like, are you going to sick? Or do you just feel nauseous?"

"I don't think I'm going to be sick…..but my stomach really hurts and I'm getting a headache."

I never actually got headaches when carsick but they didn't know that. Both Sophia's dad and Alex gave me sympathetic looks and, thankfully, stopped arguing. Reaching into his bag, Alex pulled out a bottle of water and passed it to me. (All the girls had handbags of course, but, being the fashionista's that we are, they were too small to fit drinks in, and so Alex was our box of supplies)

I gave him a grateful look and took a swig. Now that I'd brought it up, and we were longer into the ride, I was starting to feel a bit sick…

ARE YOU OKAY? He mouthed at me. I nodded, though feeling lightly queasy. He wound his window down half way then, and a lovely cool breeze hit my face. I smiled. See? This was why we all loved Alex. He did, in fact, have his moments.

Just then there was the beep of an iPhone. Alex pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and read the message. The smile on his face confirmed my thought that it was Sophia. Discreetly, he passed the phone back to me so I could read it.

YOU BEEN MURDERED YET OR HAS MY SISTER DONE HER JOB RIGHT? XXXX

I almost laughed out loud. Trust Sophia to text at JUST the right time. I handed the iPhone back and pulled out my own phone. Opening a new blank message I typed,

OF COURSE I'M DOING MY JOB RIGHT! DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FROM ME? ;) X

I hit send and then turned my attention to Eve. She'd been awfully quiet for the car journey, just talking to Rachael. Normally I'd be caught in th middle of them exchanging witty remarks. (No matter what Dani says about Alex and I not being able to sit together for five minutes without having an argument…) Now you may be wondering just how we are all actually friends. Cesca goes high on coffee, Dani can't live WITHOUT coffee, Eve is an evil, scheming ninja and everybody picks on Alex. But, hey, we are one crazy, dysfunctional-as-hell group of friends.

Anyway, spinning in my seat to look at my younger friend, I instantly knew something was wrong. She was smiling. And not just smiling. Smiling _evilly_.

Oh dear…

"Um…I hate to be the logical one….you KNOW I hate being boring and spoilsporty but Eve? Whatever you're planning? Don't do it. I _know _ it involves Alex and probably water balloons or something similar. Try not to get us kicked off the plane before we get to Vegas? Or arrested when we get there?" I whispered.

Dani, who had heard me and was a naturally nosy ninja, added "Please, the only people getting us arrested in Vegas is you and blondie over there."

Thank god Alex didn't hear _that _comment. God, I felt like bomb disposal sometimes…

I just rolled my eyes at her. Eve was pouting at me.

"Why can't I `lose' Alex on the roof of our hotel?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Ok, who let her watch The Hangover before we went to Vegas?" I demanded of the car's occupants. Everybody gave me blank looks, other than Jade, who shifted her eyes guiltily.

"Jade….."

"She watched it with Ebony, kay? I couldn't stop them. When that brat gets and idea in her head it's so much easier to just let her go with it. And Eve was round so they watched it together. Sorry."

**(Sorry Ebony. I just imagine that is how an older sister would talk – you're not a brat really :) )**

Just then, my phone vibrated in my hand. Thank God. With a faux-stern look at Eve I turned back around to face forward and opened the new text from Sophia.

NOW YOU ARE JUST GETTING COCKY ;) SO LONG AS YOU GET MY MAN TO THE AIRPORT IN ONE PIECE, I WILL PUT UP WITH UR COCKINESS! ;) X

I laughed. The `my man' comment hadn't escaped my notice. Sophia had approached me this morning and simply said, "So I take it he's told you?" There was never any use in lying to Sophia because she was so sweet it made even the most coldhearted people guilty. I had just nodded and, to my surprise, she had laughed and said, "I knew he would. Oh well. But let's keep it just between us three for now, yes? We can tell everyone once we get to Vegas but I'd much rather we were _far _away from my dad before we do. Deal?" I'd been too happy at Salex finally getting together to be bothered really. I'd just nodded and given her a hug.

So I quickly text back,

I AM NOT COCKY DEAR SISTER, I JUST KNOW I'M AMAZING ;)

"Nearly there now girls. You all excited?" Sophia's dad asked in a friendly manner. It didn't escape my notice that he hadn't addressed Alex in that comment. Unless Alex was suddenly wearing a skirt? A quick glance at his ankles confirmed that our friend was still in his blue jeans. Phew. I doubt Sophia would be very happy at dating a transsexual. Oh well, maybe it was a good thing Mr.D was ignoring Alex. At least the blonde would make it to Vegas in one piece.

"We can't wait!" Rachael answered for all of us. The excitement in her voice brought forward all of my own and I could tell it had for Dani too. We looked at each other. After all that time jokingly planning this trip, we were finally going to Vegas! The car started to turn left into the airport and Dani and I gripped each other's arms excitedly. Our dream was finally coming true and we weren't even there yet! The others had already arrived, and I saw Sophia leaning against the bonnet of her mums car at the same time my phone vibrated with her reply to my last message.

THAT IS SUCH AN ALEX THING TO SAY ;) X

I looked up to see her grinning at me. I stuck my two middle fingers up and she just laughed. Pulling into the parking space I felt a massive grin form on my face. We were going to Vegas! I turned to Dani and Jade. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know, right?" Dani agreed, practically jumping in her seat to get out. Jade just wore a massive grin.

My door suddenly opened and I turned around to see Alex holding it. See, this is why we loved him. Annoying as he could be, he was a gentleman at heart. I smiled in thanks and stepped out the car. Straight away I gave Sophia a hug, as though I hadn't seen her in a week. (Not that I could survive that long)

This was convenient because I could whisper in her ear without drawing attention to us.

"Your boyfriend is safe," I laughed. "There was a minor issue but we got it sorted before he could kill your dad."

"Thank you" Sophia replied. "What would I do without you?"

"Be miserable" I gave her a cocky grin.

She just laughed.

I saw her look over at Alex, now helping Eve and Rachael out of the back seats. I could tell she wanted to go over and hug him **(and kiss him, and feel him up. JK Sophia! ;D) **but she couldn't in front of her parents.

"Not long before we're on the plane" I pointed out."

She smiled. "You're right."

Now that everybody was out of the cars and huddled together we could go in. Buzzing with anticipation, I grabbed Dani's wrist in my right hand and Sophia's in my left and pulled them forward. Eve laughed.

"Eager Tina?"

"Damn right. Although not as eager as Mel" I added, seeing our dark haired friend already at the automatic doors, waving like crazy at us.

I smiled and followed after her, just as eager as everybody else to embark on the holiday of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh. It's short, and don't expect it to make sense because I wrote the beginning about a week ago and just finished the second half off tonight. But yeah, just the plane journey to go now and then we're in Vegas! :D<strong>

**Leave me a review? Because you love me? *Cough* You'd better review Alex :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ Damn! This chapter took a lot of effort! I'm currently fighting writers block, but will Alex listen to that? Will he hell. **

**Anyway, this chapter I decided to take a bit of a risk: Sophia's POV. If it's disastrous, feel free to tell me. Oh, and I feel it necessary to add – Alex is nowhere near as cool as he is portrayed in this chapter. ;D**

**So, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls: Chapter 10!**

**(Mild language)**

LINE GAP HERE

SOPHIA'S POV

"Now listen here young lady."

"Oh my god dad! Seriously? Do we have to do this here? Everybody's watching." This wasn't strictly true, I thought as I glanced self-consciously around. Sydney, Mel, Julia, Eve and Rachael were all stood in various points around the airport shop buying seriously over priced magazines and sweets just for the novelty of it. Dani and Tina stood a little distance away discussing random stuff only they understand. Probably something to do with ninjas...

Alex was waiting for me near the luggage check-in. At the boy had the brains to keep his distance from my dad; I'd been worried about the car journey…

"I don't care if everybody is watching. I need to know that you won't fall for the boy's stupid charms and you won't do anything stupid. You know the kind of reputation Vegas has! If you hadn't been wanting to go for years, and you weren't accompanied by your friends, I wouldn't let you go at all." I could sense his all-out speech mode coming soon, and decided to head him off before he could trap me in one of his many Alex-related lectures. Did he really think I couldn't handle myself around the boy? Alex may be **(This is really awkward to write…)**

charming, gorgeous, and incredible in bed **(Oh, I kid. Salex aren't like that. Their love is pure, without the sex. Just to clarify… I can see Sophia's blush now. She's gonna kill me.) ***charming, gorgeous, and the sweetest guy ever, but I could more than hold my own against his boyish grin. I am Sophia. The only person known who can rival Alex in arguing. Except perhaps Sydney, Mel or Tina, but their arguments always ended in "Suck my wang", sticking her tongue out, or "Shut up. I'm right." respectively. Noticing I had allowed my thoughts to run away with me and that my dad had launched into an anti-Alex speech, I groaned internally. Alex, over at his position by the metal seats, noticed this and smiled. He got his phone out. Grinning at the thought of a text from my beloved, I looked back at my father. Bits of his speech were getting through to me, but the other half of my mind was on Vegas. How could it not be? This was it, the holiday we had been waiting for forever had finally arrived! I wondered idly to myself who would get arrested first…

As if in answer to my question, my phone suddenly started vibrating in my hand. A text from Alex. Covertly, I hit the OPEN button on my phone, and nodded along with whatever my dad was saying.

HE LECTURING YOU? AW, SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DATING SUCH AN AMAZING GUY THAT EVEN YOUR DAD CAN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM ;) XXXXX

I gave a mental eyeroll at that. My cocky man.

"…a womanizing, good for nothing boy and you would do well to stay far away from him. Stick with Melanie and Sydney, you can have a nice girly time in Vegas whilst not having to spend time with that boy. And don't let Tina convince you to drink anything that isn't orange juice Sophia…"

My father's words went in one ear and right out the other as I typed a quick reply to Alex, WITHOUT looking I might add. Am I skilled or what?

WOW. PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE ME TO THIS AMAZING BOY I AM DATING? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING OUT WITH YOU? ;) XXXXXXXXX

After glancing down to check it, and quickly correcting a spelling mistake here and there, I hit the SEND button, and looked back up. My face, hopefully, showed the perfect "I'm listening" expression. In reality my mind was wandering, once again, to Vegas. No doubt Tina would drag us to the casinos. Scratch that, she'd drag SOME of us. Alex, Mel, Dani, and probably Cesca too, would be more than willing to go. Eve would go if it meant hot guy spotting. Rachael, Eve and Julia would go round mansion-spotting and choose a house to pretend was their own. Tina would probably suggest we then break into said house and MAKE it our own…but, thankfully, she has wonderfully sensible friends like myself to strap her down and forbid her from doing that stuff. It _usually _worked….

Across the room, the blonde love of my life received my text. He frowned in mock hurt. Not a minute later I got a reply:

OUCH ;) YOU ARE MAKING IT UP TO ME FOR THAT COMMENT LATER MY LOVE ;) XXXXXX

I smiled, against my will. Alex was the only one who could make me laugh like this. It made me wonder why it took me so long to take _everybody_'s advice to go out with him. Silly, silly me. I should listen to my friends in future. Especially Tina. She is always right. When she says I should date Alex, I should totally date Alex **(hint hint!)**. It took me a moment to realize that my dad had stopped ranting. Racking my brains, I managed to pull the last words he'd said from it: "Do you understand?"

"Yes dad! Okay, we're going to miss the plane if we don't leave soon!"

"Okay." He pulled me into a hug. "Love you Sophia."

"Love you too dad" I replied, then promptly turned around and ran over to Dani and Tina, waving back at him as I did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex start to approach me, but I shook my head sharply. My dad was still watching, and the last thing I needed was for him to see me with Alex. Hatred isn't a strong enough word.

SO. Sixty quid wasted on random airport stuff, five separate toilet breaks, and a slight incident at customs where somebody swore Dani was some world famous model and we had to get airport security to stop him following her, later, and we were on the plane, preparing to set off for Vegas. Just hearing the intercom thing saying "Welcome to your flight to Vegas. This is your captain speaking…" gave me little shivers of delight. It didn't hurt that I was sitting in between Alex and Eve. Tina and Dani were in front of us, next to Mel, and Laura, Jija, and Syd sat behind. I was with my best friends, and we were going to have the time of our lives. Conversation started up whilst we prepared to set off. Alex had his arm round me and was just whispering little things in my ear. Tina and Dani had a very plotting type look to them but I didn't care. Let them plot – we were going to Vegas for crying out loud! The noise died down as the intercom thing gave us another lecture on safety and stuff, and the air hostesses that had been giving a, ignored by our group, safety lecture finished up. I had had enough of lectures today. I just wanted to relax. There was an electric feeling of excitement that went throughout the entire plane, and seemed centered on our group. The plane began moving along the runway; we were taking off! I settled back into my seat, leaned against Alex, and closed my eyes. Hey – I WAS woken up at god knows what time that morning!

LINE GAP HERE

A sharp prod in my leg made me jump awake. I looked around, dazed. Somebody had just woken me from a delightful dream entailing Alex and I, and a lot of privacy…. It wasn't hard to find the culprit; Tina was leaning backwards in her seat, still poking me.

"Hey!" I complained. "That hurts you know?"

She shrugged without a hint of apology. I couldn't have you missing the entire journey; Mel has already been yelled at twice for being 'too rowdy', Syd nearly got into a fight with some Canadian-hating dude, and Cesca has been flirting with every guy that walks past! Plus, there's a fittie over there."

My attention, whilst piqued from the other news, shot right up at that bit and I was instantly awake. Hey, I may have the most absolutely perfect guy ever, but I'm still a girl! My eyes followed the direction of her gaze and found an absolutely gorgeous guy sitting there. He couldn't have been much older than us, maybe nineteen, twenty at best, and he had golden hair, set into a neat cut. He was clearly wearing designer clothes and had the air of somebody who was rolling in money. So why was he sitting in economy, and why did he look as though he wouldn't be snobbish, despite the watch on his wrist that SCREAMED "I cost a fortune!"? I didn't have time to dwell on either of those factors however, as the girls behind us had finally noticed him.

"Woah!" Sydney exclaimed appreciatively. "Now that is one fiiiine piece of the male specimen…" I giggled; it wasn't like Sydney to find blondes attractive. She was more the James Dean type. At her comment, Mel looked up and, seeing us all ogling the stranger, turned her own attention to him. Her draw literally dropped and, after an awkward moment, Dani had to lean forward and close it for her. It was safe to say, she was entranced. I mean, we were all _appreciating _the guys looks, but Mel was truly ogling. I was almost waiting for her to start drooling. As if she had read my mind, Dani handed a hankie to our starstruck friend. The latter didn't bat and eyelid. A few awkward moments passed before Tina said "Look guys. The dude is fit and everything, but he's not THAT good. Snap. Out. Of. It. Melanie!"

Now, there's something you should know about Tina. She is loud. Very loud.

I winced internally as sexy blonde guy turned to look square at us. Fourteen pair of eyes were suddenly very intent on the front of the plane, and Mel's cheeks were a flaming scarlet colour. She must really think that guy is hot, I though to myself. I personally, couldn't see anybody as even competing with Alex, no matter how hot, but Mel clearly didn't have the same outlook. Even Tina, who didn't much like blondes, had appreciated the dude. He must be hotter than my lovestruck-by-Alex eyes could comprehend. Speaking of….

Turning back to face said love of my life, I noticed him glaring at me.  
>"What?" I asked innocently. "You KNOW you are the only guy for me. I was just trying to understand what the other girls saw in him!" I opened my eyes wide at the half lie. To be fair, I didn't think the guy even compared to Alex in looks, though I'm sure the others would disagree with me. They, for some reason, just didn't see how amazing he was. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that somebody else decided to realize. There we were, sat comfortably, chatting amongst ourselves (and Mel stealing covert glances at the earlier guy), when that bloody slut in a uniform had to come over.<p>

"Anybody for tea or confectionary" she asked in a stupid sing-songy voice. I mean, who even SAID confectionary anymore. More importantly, who said it whilst giving _The Eye _to my boyfriend? I recognized that look; it was something I had often seen before, whenever I was out with Alex. It was a look most girls gave him, and it made my blood hot. Alex smiled at her politely, whilst the others chose what they wanted to drink. (The refreshments from earlier were looong gone.) Still that stupid little whore was looking at MY guy.

"And you sir?" she asked, simpering, and batting her eyelashes shamelessly. I saw red. No way in _hell _was I going to let this little tart look at my boyfriend like that!

"He doesn't want anything thank you." I snarled. _Especially AIDs, which is why he should stay away from you _I added mentally. I'd have said it out loud, but for that one time Tina got kicked off her flight back from Ireland for politely saying to the attendant "But why must **I** put **my** bag on the shelf? You're the paddy! Who is more likely to be carrying a bomb?" She was seven at the time, so all she got was some major crap from the airport staff, and worse crap from her Irish mum… but the point is, this useless little trollop with the orange face wasn't about to ruin my dream holiday. Still, my rage increased as she glanced at me snidely for a brief moment, before returning her hungry slut eyes to Alex.

"I _believe _I was asking you, not your little friend here." She said, in what was clearly supposed to be a provocative pur, but sounded more like she had a throat infection. I whirled to face Alex. I didn't want to be one of those girlfriends that were all "Are you gonna let her say that to me?" but I didn't want him to at least tell her he wasn't interested. Instead he was smiling. S m i l l n g. Enjoying this harlot's flirting. A flash of hurt went through me before I saw something behind his eyes. It wasn't something I expected anybody else would be able to detect, but I knew Alex more than myself. He turned to the air hostess bitch, still with that accommodating smile non his face.

"And I believe my lady answered for me. We don't need to be asked twice, and I would thank you to leer at somebody else. My girlfriend" – he put a lot of pride and emphasis into that one word- "here, has already told you once; she's always doing sweet little things like that for me, aren't you love?" he asked, turning to me. I grinned. The look of shock and rejection washed over the cow's face, and I laughed internally. Of course, with my friends, her mild humiliation wasn't enough.

"Whoop! Look who just got RE. JECTED!" a very familiar voice called out from the seat directly in front of Alex. "Aww, feeling humiliated? Go buy a longer skirt, take a facewipe, and fuck off. Our friend doesn't want you here – he has taste my dear. So buh-bye!"

With tears in her eyes, the hostess turned around and fled our position, dragging the food trolley after her.

"Wow…..she must have forgotten to charge us for the drinks." Tina said evilly. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction at seeing Alex reject the girl. _Nobody _flirts with my man! I was a little worried though…

"Tina, as appreciative as I am, what if that thing comes back? You _did _just tell a member of staff to fuck off…"

Tina twisted in her seat, and stood on her knees, now facing backwards.

"Her? Naah, she won't tell anybody. She'll be too embarrassed to admit she got rejected."

I smiled. Very true… what a smart friend I have **(;D)**

It was the that I noticed Tina wasn't wearing her seat belt.

"Tina!" I chastised. "What if we crash?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I can swim."

"Not the point!"

"Ah, whatever." She waved my concern away with her hand, and turned to face Alex.

"So, Alex. Where to first when we hit Vegas?"

His blue eyes lit up. "Thought you'd never ask. Now, I've googled a couple of the best casinos…"

The conversation went like that for a while, and I drifted off to sleep. I could only hope that Alex and Tina didn't plan TOO many Casino trips; I don't think Vegas could handle them!

Another sharp prod to my knee woke me from an even better dream, again involving Alex and I…

Squinting, I saw dark hair, and green eyes looming in front of me, and felt another sharp pain in my side, this time from Eve.

"Wake. The hell. Up." Tina's voice came in my ear. "We're in Vegas."

LINE GAP HERE.

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit short and a lot rushed. This thing deleted itself twice since I began writing it! I blame carrots…**

**ANY-way, my funeral will probably be held sometime next week, so, anybody is invited. Don't tell anyone it was Sophia – she can't be with Alex if she's behind bars ;D**

**Oh and I'm sorry Mel! You're POV will have to be next chapter – the whole Salex thing was kind of urgent!**

**Blondie, tell your brother he's a genius. The pen drive worked xD and we both owe him one :P**


End file.
